


They've Never Just Been Dreams

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of kidnapping, Multi, Nudity, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence, actually i'm gonna tag the ships, also Pidge is ace af, and also some shance??, and keith and all of them have mental bonds, and this guy is cool too hes a protector, because i love them??, because i'm still working on figuring out how to gently work it through???, but fair warning!!, but its supposed to be heith, but like i dont know how well that's gonna go s o, good choice with choosing them kid, i just dont know when because everything is moving v quickly, i think thatd be pretty important??, i'm not adding a relationship tag yet, i'm really confused please tell me what i should tag guys, im rambling in the ta GS OH NO, its 3 in the morning what am i doing, its not like they arent pre established or anything, like pidge takes a bath adn so does keef so, like really low and just the beginnings of it starting, mentions of abuse, not to mention im just a smol awkward bean???, oh and pallura is gonna be in this partly too, oh and those two those two directors theyre chill, sort of, thEY ARENT PRE ESTABLISHED PLS ME, that theyve had for years thanks to time being all like, theyll both end up getting together in the fic, tho pidge is still ace just not aro in this, wait i made a tyPO IN THE TAGS NOOOOOO, youre gonna like this person because he's your medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: They never chose to be actively involved in helping keep time on its proper path, it chose them.Keith, a knight of time, lives alone, ignoring any chances for possible friends for a long time. Even though it was against both of his directors', Pidge and Shiro's, advice. One day, time decides it has been long enough and that his stubbornness wasn't going to keep him from making the friends he needs in his life. Maybe even the person who can melt his soul and warm him from the inside out.





	1. Weird First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really strange AU that I made up on my own a while ago ;;; I'm still working on spreading it out but this is just something I've grown fond of. With the help of a new friend, I've decided to share it and this was the best way to do that :3 This is the first fanfic I've ever shared but I've written lots in the past uhhh enjoy?
> 
> also!! my tumblr is @deplorable-teacup because i just changed it and pls question me there or in the comments?? idk but wherever y'all prefer!!! ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a pretty big entrance for a quiet day and Hunk just rolls with it.

On a fine night, the sounds outside were still as Hunk’s eyes flickered open. He always had had a weird habit of waking up just before _something_ strange happened. Just something out of the ordinary. That was why he was so obsessed with a routine. At home, the routine ran smoothly. He woke up at around 5 or 6 in the morning every single day. Depending on how early he gets up, he’ll take a bit to play around on his computer. Usually he gets off early to go brush his teeth so it doesn’t cut into his shower time.

After it hits 6 o'clock, he’s off to the shower. His shower is always finished before 30 minutes have passed, sometimes quick enough he has a bit of free time to more gingerly dry his hair and the like. Once he’s dry, he spends the next bit of extra time to make sure he’s satisfied with the choice of clothing he had made the night before. Rarely, he spends extra time to select and change into a different outfit.

Finally dressed, he wears his slippers as he spends more extra time checking on the plants in the house and feeding the animals. After spending that extra time before 7 o'clock, he goes to start breakfast. It’s always a simple breakfast. His mothers wake up, one of them coming into the kitchen to give him a kiss on his head. She’s usually too tired to really make any sense but he gets the point. His other mother goes about waking up his younger siblings. They’re in the kitchen within five to ten minutes, younger siblings eagerly asking what’s for breakfast.

Breakfast is served and he eats with the family. The morning chatter is as usual, he makes sure the girls did their homework and were ready to go to school for the day. His mothers worry about their own jobs and making sure the girls get to school. Partially going to school, Hunk had met more than his fair share of strange people.

He leaves the house at about 7:30 a.m., taking his usual route to pick up his friends, Lance and Pidge. They are usually either half asleep when they clamber in his car, over excited about something, or complete grouches from lack of sleep. He scolds them occasionally, no real heat to his words. He drops them off where they need to be and he heads off to his side of campus. Taking college medical classes, learning the basics of how to tend to minor injuries prior to help arriving and preventing the worst from happening before help can arrive.

As much as the classes are required, he’s always had a strange knowledge of how to treat all kinds of injuries. Almost everything they teach, he already knows. Though, he was starting to daze during class when he felt his weird instinct kick in, eyes scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes fall on one of the windows, nothing wrong. He squints, the window is open. That’s when someone slides in through the window, obviously using their prior momentum to keep mobile.

Everyone else looks as a beat up person, around their age from what he could tell, starts running up the stairs of the room. Hunk’s eyes instinctively follow as the black mop of hair is swung behind their head as they ran at, what he assumed to be, top speed. Their professor starts shouting before someone else, someone much meaner in aura, slides in through the same window. Their eyes scanning around, just missing the strange runner as he dives towards Hunk’s seat. Hunk’s instincts kicking in harder as he reaches over and drags them closer to him. He situates them between his legs, settling his bag on them after they start to curl up. His bag, large and mostly empty, flows over the sides of the stranger. He’s completely hidden.

The professor starts shouting at the new male, who looks genuinely shocked by the attention. Hunk’s eyes were focused on the, assumed, assaulter. They start to say something before the professor immediately cuts him off. Not taking no for an answer, their professor starts herding them back to the window. They pause for a moment putting their hands up in defense. They mutter something about going out the door instead like a normal person. The professor starts herding them with even more vigor as they are practically pushed out the door. They clear their throat.

“Now, back to the lesson.” Someone raises their hand. “What is it?”

“Should we really try to learn such vital information after being so very thoroughly distracted?” Hunk glances toward the student. It’s not somebody he knows but their professor lets out a sigh.

“Fine point. I suppose, you all are dismissed. If any of you find that stranger who was obviously injured, do not hesitate to offer your hand in helping take care of their injuries. With that, we shall have more work to do next time. Also, if possible, please try to relay to me the possible explanation of that particular occurrence.” The other students quickly gathered their things and left. Hunk sat for a while longer, waiting for everyone to shuffle out. Then, he leans down, moving the bag.

“Hey, do you want some help with that bleeding?” The form on the floor, almost pitifully curled up, jumps as they look up to him. “I should try that again. My name’s Hunk and I take a medical class and am rather skilled with bandaging people up.”

“I already knew your name…”

“Oh? Is that why you chose to run towards me, rather than the exit?”

“Mr. Garett! Why are you talking to the floor and why are you still here?” Hunk’s shoulders jumped. He glances down, the stranger lets out a sigh and stands up, hitting their head as Hunk pushed his chair back.

“I’m why he’s talking to himself. My name is Keith Kogane and I’d like to apologize for disrupting your class, professor. Hunk here protected me with a simple movement as easy as moving his bag, preventing the worst from happening to me. The person who I heard come in after was somebody I had kept from… Defiling someone’s privacy and they wanted to make me pay for doing so. I am thankful that your window was open otherwise I may have had a few broken bones and a much greater quantity of bruises.”

“Well,” The professor let out a huff of air. “I am glad that the little inconvenience did help prevent more unnecessary injuries. Please, allow Mr. Garett to tend to your injuries. He has a skillful hand and I’d trust my life in his hands. Allow me to get the first aid kit and he can get busy.” Keith turned to face Hunk, a small frown on his face.

“I don’t mind helping you out even if we’re more or less strangers. I have a lot of free time right now anyway. This is my only class today and I don’t have to pick anyone up. If you need a ride, I’ll help you with that too.” Hunk flashed a toothy grin, eyes closing. He loved helping people.

“Mr. Garett! Bring your patient and your things down here! It would be unwise to treat his wounds up there!”

“Be down in a sec, professor!” Hunk’s smile turned a little shy, picking up the protective bag off the floor and quickly tossing the objects from the desk within. For a moment, he questioned why he always used this large bag. He had never filled it up. Thoughts brushed aside, he raises his hand, offering it to Keith. “Shall we?” Keith huffed, yet took his hand. Hunk started to lead him, only to notice the limp from behind him. “Keith? Did you hurt one of your legs?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He sounded like he was pouting, going to take another step, Hunk’s eyes trained on his face as it cringed when he put the weight on his leg.

“I apologize Keith, but your injury is not going to go ignored.” Keith shot him a glare which quickly turned into a look of surprise as Hunk swooped him up in his arms. A quiet yelp left him. Hunk’s body heat radiated from him, Keith barely leaning into it as he started down to the front.

The professor quickly rose their eyebrows at the action before scanning their eyes over Keith’s legs. “Mr. Kogane! What in the world were you thinking, putting such strain on your ankle? Mr. Garett, would there be any way I could convince to look after this hooligan for a few days? His ankle needs that swelling to go down before he should even be allowed to walk on his own. If that is alright with you, Mr. Kogane.”

Hunk glanced down, Keith’s eyes meeting his. They were a vibrant violet. That was rare. “I guess… I’ll let this guy look after me if it’ll help me get back to what I do best.” The professor raised one of their eyebrows, setting down a variety of medical supplies.

“Mr. Garett, please, tend to the smaller cuts and then pay attention to that horrid ankle. Feel free to lay him down on the desk, it has seen much worse than blood before.” Hunk did not want to know what could be worse than a bit of blood but settled Keith on it anyway.

“I’ll need you to remove your shirt so I can more easily access the smaller wounds.” Keith squinted at him. “I can’t clean them if your shirt is in the way. Please, just let me help you.” Hunk glanced back to the door and the open window. “Professor? Could we possibly do this in your office? I don’t want to possibly embarrass my patient too much by somebody seeing him in such a strange situation.” There was a sudden chorus of agreement from the direction of the small office and then the noise of wheels.

“Here, a cart for your supplies and… Can you possibly carry him in and push the cart at the same time?”

“Yes, thank you, professor. I’ll be locking the door so as to make sure no one can… Embarrass my client.” More nodding as they were starting to get shooed off. Hunk, with ease, transferred all of the supplies to the cart. He held out one arm to Keith, seeing if he’d just give him a weird look. He did. “You’ll either have to cling to me or I can throw you over my shoulder. You don’t seem to have any injuries which would make either of those a problem.” A small flush across his cheeks and he made grabby hands. Hunk moved closer, letting Keith settle his legs on both sides of him and wrap his arms around his neck. Lifting him up, he went to the office.

“I weigh nothing to you, don’t I?”

“And you were partially lying in your story about the incident, weren’t you?” Keith flinched. “Don’t worry, I know you meant no harm by it. Let me fix you up and maybe you’ll tell me what your truth is.” Hunk’s voice had been quiet, unheard by any others in the room.

In the office, there was something equivalent to an operating table and Hunk cringed. He settled for setting him on the couch against the wall. “You know things you shouldn’t.”

“Things happen that shouldn’t. What’s your point? Also, you won’t have to remove more than your shirt and shorts. As well as your shoe and sock on the injured ankle’s side. You look to be in a lot better shape already. Maybe from being near me?” He was meaning it teasingly, but knew it to be true. Those weird instincts as he called them, told him all about the strange happenings as they happened.

“How do you know so much?”

“Always have and, no, I am not going to make a big deal about you asking questions first. I’ll get my answers when time wants me to. You still haven’t removed your shirt.” A soft grumble left Keith and he complied. “Also, it’s dangerous for you to do… Whatever that is.”

“I haven’t even said anything about what I do!” Hunk grinned. “You’re baiting my answers, aren’t you?”

“I’m making small talk! I’m offended at such a claim. Would you prefer I be quiet and let the world seep into-”

“Let’s not approach that.”

“You came to me. On instinct, I’ll take it.” He dabbed at a bunch of small cuts, cleaning them with something that made Keith bare his teeth like an animal. “You take time into your hands and make it work with you. You prevent great tragedies, not rewriting what was to be but making reality follow the trail it is supposed to. That’s a rather admirable job. How do you survive?”

“I am given what I need to survive by time. I have witnessed plenty to be able to make a living of my own on my own. I’ve had to make some people go away. I was _supposed_ to make that guy disappear.”

“No, you weren’t. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have met me. Time decided this was the appropriate route.” Hunk ignored obvious small cuts, inciting Keith’s curiosity.

“Why aren’t you putting bandages or anything on those ones?” Hunk glanced up into his eyes. There was a smirk. “Please, don’t ask me any silly questions.” His smirk turned into a pout. “No, I didn’t know exactly that you were going to but I had an inkling of an idea.”

“Well, I’d tell you but that’d be boring.” Hunk shrugged, tending to the others that he knew weren’t affected by him. They had some sort of curse preventing someone like him from healing them supernaturally. Keith pouted, it was cute. “You still have to take off your shorts.”

“What if I don’t want to until you tell me why you’re ignoring those certain cuts?”

“Oh no, you’re withholding showing me your legs! Joking,” He waved it off as he placed the last bandage, stopping his hands in place. “Time only permits so much contrast to a normal day. If you speed this along then I will take you to lunch. Let you choose the place and what not. Maybe, we could take a little while to ignore time. It would be… A nice change of pace.” Hunk offered a soft smile. Nothing was screaming at him internally that this was a bad idea. “Oh, and I have to either join you at your house…” Red flags. Red flags everywhere. “Or you join me at mine to take care of that ankle.” So many red flags in his head. He had to do this. He couldn’t let a knight of time fall victim to time itself.

Keith stared into his eyes. Golden irises flickered and shone, his hands still in one place. He wanted to smile, Keith could see it in his eyes. Something was stopping him, something telling him to stop. “I should probably join you in your place if I know anything about how some people can be about routines. It’d throw you way off if you couldn’t do exactly what you usually do.” A smile immediately split Hunk’s features, whatever was stopping him pushed aside. _You go, big guy._ “Though, we’ll need to stop by my place to get me some clothes and what not.”

“Sure! Should we-” Hunk noticed his hands, still stuck in the same place. “I need to finish bandaging up your injuries. Soon.” Hunk’s eyes narrowed and the gold dampened.

Keith slid off his shorts, getting a bright red Hunk in response. He almost grinned. Never mind, he did. Hunk turned a brighter shade at that. “I wouldn’t have taken you as the type to be so embarrassed.” He was obviously teasing but Hunk started checking the bruises that settled and checked the occasional scratch, some much older and somehow still open. He bandaged the older ones with a great intensity. His golden hues shining brighter as he worked. Keith couldn’t help how his violet eyes shone, focused on Hunk’s features. He committed them to memory.

“There. Now, give me your ankle.” Keith rose his foot up, letting Hunk deftly remove his shoe and sock without hurting him. He went about the necessary measurements to ensure that it’d be able to naturally heal. Keith watched his eyes, noticing a vibrant glow from them as he worked. “You’ll still have to let me carry you for now.”

“But-”

“Keith, time is of the essence here and I don’t want to miss our window of opportunity to get a bit of time of our own.” He held his arms out, Keith frowning before accepting the offer. Pale, scarred arms wrapped around Hunk’s torso, getting a look from him. “Do you really think me carrying you like that is better than bridal style?”

“Yes.” He shrugged before moving to lift him up and hold him to his chest. “You still need to alert the others of your routine that I have to stay with you.”

“I’ll get there.” Hunk took the light weight and was out the door. “Professor? What are you doing?”

“I’ll have some crutches ready for Mr. Kogane by tomorrow, feel free to bring him to class with you at that time. I’m not taking no as an answer, Mr. Garett. Now go on! I’ll have another class before I can finish these for him.” Keith glanced up to Hunk, obvious question on his face. There was something akin to anger in Hunk’s eyes, startling Keith but enthralling him. He was more curious about that look than the question he had. His eyes shone again, catching Hunk’s attention.

“Okay, thank you, professor.” The look was gone, Keith a bit disappointed. He didn’t know why but he, oddly enough, wanted Hunk to punch him. In the face. Well, that was an odd feeling if Keith ever had one.

They carried on, Hunk emitting an aura of slight annoyance, people getting the idea quickly. That was until someone came up to him, almost shouting indignantly. A soft sigh, Keith was enthralled once more by the expression on Hunk’s face. It had quickly melted to relief when he realized who it was. That was something Keith wanted to cause, he wasn’t sure why though.

“Hunk! Why are you carrying this _stranger_ and not me!” It wasn’t really a question. He was obviously just being dramatic about it but Hunk couldn’t help but laugh.

“First of all, you’re difficult to carry without knocking anything over or hitting people. And second, he’s injured and not that much stranger than you or Pidge.” Keith’s ears twitched at that name. _Pidge… Where did he know that name?_ “Where are they anyway? And why are you out of class early?”

“Woah, you’ll never believe it, okay. This guy bursts into our room making this huge distraction. Everyone stares at him and he just coughs a bit like ‘did it again’ and went on his merry way! Everyone looked at our professor looking for some kind of answer but they were too stunned to keep teaching for the day! So our professor let us out early. What about you? I thought you had another thirty minutes or so.”

Hunk just gestures to Keith. “I had a patient and everyone was too distracted so our professor gave in and let us out early. I couldn’t just leave him with a sprained ankle that he kept _ignoring_. Who else was gonna step in and stop this guy from hurting himself more?” Keith glanced down, hiding in Hunk’s chest.

“So, did he… How come I’ve never seen him before? What’s your name, mister take-my-Hunk?” Keith nuzzled closer, not wanting to talk to the talkative male.

“His name is Keith. Lance, back out of his space.” Lance stared at a not-so-hidden cheek. “Lance, if you don’t listen then you can’t come with.”

“Where we going?” His eyes immediately off of Keith and on Hunk’s face.

“Right now, to my car. Also, you and Pidge will have to sit in the back since he has a sprained ankle and won’t have crutches until tomorrow.”

“Is a sprained ankle really serious enough for crutches?”

“He’s been abusing it for a while and when left untreated and worsened, yes, crutches are necessary. Unless you want me to carry him everywhere.”

“Good for him! He gets crutches to walk funny!” Keith did not hesitate to twist his head just enough to shoot him a glare. “Aw hell yeah! I got him to stop hiding!” Keith looked truly betrayed as he hid again. “Damn it.”

“Text Pidge, tell them to meet up with us at the car.”

“I thought Pidge had class?”

“Trust me, Lance. When am I wrong about things like this?” Lance narrows his eyes for a moment before shrugging. “I’ll even toss in a free dessert for that.”

“Texting now!”

A few moments pass, them standing in the middle of what seems like new territory to Keith. He readjusts himself, pulling himself up next to Hunk’s ear. “Can you show me this Pidge person?” Hunk nods, readjusting his hold so he can pull out his phone. Keith almost squeaks but just hides in Hunk’s neck. He scrolls for a minute before tapping Keith’s back. He lifts his head, looking at the picture. He almost freaks out because _he knows them_. Hunk feels him tense up, watching as he hides against his neck. “I’m screwed.”

“Pidge said they’d be over there in a few. Maybe we could just pick them up instead? Their side of campus is a bit far from the car.”

“Lance, I’m almost certain that despite Pidge’s short legs, we will be slower. Besides, I can’t exactly move very quickly with my current addition. Nor should I jostle him too much.” Lance let out a long groan.

“Why won’t you just let me run out and get the car and get all of us?”

“Because you’re not allowed, under normal circumstances, to drive my car.” Keith wiggled a bit. He was pretty sure this was not normal in any way.

“Yeah but this also includes a new person! Today is by no means a normal day. Also, you need to convince mister hide-in-your-chest here that I want to see his face! No, I need to see his face! He’s super familiar and I want to see if I can pinpoint where from!”

“Hunk, I need to forever stay in your arms. I refuse to let him see my face.”

“WHAT,” While Lance’s voice was loud, he genuinely had not heard him. “I dare you to say that again.” Keith shoved his face further against Hunk. “Damn it.”

“He’s not going to fall for such obvious bait, Lance.”

“You make it sound like you know him super well.” Keith tightened his grip on Hunk’s shirt. “Have you been secretly hanging out with him when you told me no?” Lance gasps, coming to a completely out of bounds conclusion. “Are you replacing me with him?”

Hunk’s laugh is hearty, Keith feeling his body quake against the other’s. He manages a strangled “no” as he keeps laughing. After a few moments, his laughter dies down and Keith officially wants to stay with Hunk as long as time will permit. “Lance, please, _please_ , that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard. I could never replace you! Let alone with someone this grumpy! Lance, you’re amazing in all the best ways and some really weird ways but still amazing! Come on, let’s get to the car. I’ll get you whatever dessert you want and we can hang out when the free time comes up.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, a smile spreading wide across his face. “Let’s go! We still have to try to beat Pidge, okay?” Hunk has a soft smile on his face and Keith almost feels his heart break. _He’s invading their lovely little lives. What has he done?_

 

* * *

 

“Keith?” Hunk startled him from his thoughts. “Keith, are you alright? You kind of spaced out while we walked here.” He could tell he wasn’t being held anymore. That much was obvious but his eyes focused on Hunk’s worried face, leaned over him. Their close proximity had Keith’s cheeks flushing with color.

Sputtering out some words, he covered his face and scrunched up. “’m fine…” He was obviously embarrassed by the small encounter despite their close proximity earlier. Hunk let his hand fall to Keith’s hair, ruffling it slightly.

“Did you forget I said you get to choose where we go?” There was a small chorus of what from the backseat. Keith refused to look back.

“Where do you wanna go, Hunk?” His voice was small, almost too soft for Hunk to hear. Then a smile spread across his face and Keith knew he heard him. “Unless you want to go get my stuff first…”

“Well, Keith, either way is fine as long as we get your stuff before dark.”

“Wait, wait, his stuff? Hunk, please tell me this guy isn’t moving in with you or some weird stuff like that.” Keith flinched and hid his face a little more. He hated messing with people’s lives but Hunk had been insistent earlier. Not that it took much convincing.

“As a matter of fact, he’s going to be staying at my place for a couple of days. He injured his ankle and had obviously ignored the injury and pain and kept moving around way too much. So, to prevent him from ignoring it again, he’s staying with me for a few days.”

“Does that mean he’s going to be with you, like, all the time while he’s there?” Lance’s question is more acknowledged by Keith than Hunk. The bigger man ignored it as he walked around to get in the driver’s seat. Sliding in with ease, he started up the car. “Hunk, please, don’t ignore the question. At least tell me you thought about what that might cause!”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t intend on letting him out of my sight. There’s no stopping me, Lance.” Pidge had scooted up in their seat, trying to get a better look at Keith.

“Hey, you, do I know you from somewhere?” Keith flinched as he heard their voice. The voice of his director. The one who let him know who was safe and who wasn’t in his dreams. At least, one of his directors. The other one was much warmer and didn’t feel as closed off to him. He longed to meet that one, the one called Shiro.

“That depends…” His voice is weak, obviously fearing the worst. He’d never been warned about meeting either of his directors in person. At least, the directors he came to trust. There were a lot of directors. He wondered, for a split second, if Hunk had directors. Would one of the more medical oriented time helpers need directors or were they their own directors?

There was a hum and the sound of them shuffling back in their seat. “I’m pretty sure you won’t want what Hunk really wants. No one really likes that option.” Before Keith can get out a word, Hunk was glancing to Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge Podge, why’d you scoot up and just scoot back? Unless… Were you trying to get a good look at Keith? Don’t take my job! I want to get the first best look at his face between us two!” Pidge couldn’t help a snort as Keith seemed to choke on his own air.

“Guys! Leave Keith alone, he’s had a rough day!”

“I bet.”

“Pidge, I swear if you’re making that-”

“Just making conversation! No need to worry about it from me today. Don’t wanna add to Mister-Keith-here’s stress for today.” Pidge snickered as Hunk sent them a glare, just before gently patting Keith’s shoulder.

“Ignore them, they won’t mess with you. Not with any ill intentions at least.”

“I won’t… Purposely ignore any of you…” He was just embarrassed. Let the poor man be. Not that he has ever gotten a break.

“Well, Keith, where are we going to go today? There’s still plenty of time to go just about anywhere and possibly stop and get your stuff after.” Putting the car in gear, he started to pull out of the parking lot. It was mostly empty where he parked, part of his brain’s planning. They headed out towards the highway, silently waiting for Keith’s answer as he sat curled up in his seat.

After careful consideration, he spoke up, loud enough for the other two to hear as well. “We could go to Pizza Hut. The one over by nth street. I could make a quick run over and put my stuff in the trunk.”

“Dude! You made a pretty dang good choice considering you don’t know what we like to eat.” Keith moved just enough to get a glimpse of Lance grinning ear to ear. He quickly diverted his eyes to Hunk who had turned to give him a smile. He smiled back before realizing a small issue.

“Um, do…” His voice had shrunk back down, his nerves getting the better of him. _Ask us anything, Keith. We won’t run you away._ He let a smile grow across his face as he straightened up a bit. “Do you guys mind helping me gather my things since Hunk here probably won’t let me stand on my own two feet?”

“Sure, no problem, Keith.” Pidge’s response almost beat his question. He let his grin grow wider.

“Do I get to finally look at your face clearly? Just kidding! I’ll help you out! Just make sure you tell me what to get!”

“Of course, I’ll help. We can get food after putting your stuff in the trunk. In the mean time, you’ll have to direct me to your place! Hope you’re good at that.” There’s a soft laugh from Keith, something he hadn’t done in a while.

“I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italicized text is going to be a mix of Keith's actually thoughts, emphasis, and Pidge's input ( pidge, as one of his directors, can talk directly into his head, especially when he is anxious but they generally just hear all of what keith is thinking which is a little weird for both of them. not that Keith knows about this yet :p )


	2. Keith Finally Gets to Meet His Favorite Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Keith's things from his apartment and then go over to Pizza Hut with a pleasant surprise for not only him but also Lance and Hunk.

They got to Keith’s apartment complex within record time. That only being said since Keith had never gotten a ride over there. He was constantly walking all around town. Hunk had made a comment, pointing out how he refused to let Keith walk around at all with his ankle like it was. He went off on something like a rant about taking better care of himself and if he didn’t, then Hunk was going to take care of him for him. Keith, honestly, loved that idea.

“Come on, Keith! Up into my arms and we’ll go to your apartment.” Hunk’s thick arms attracted Keith’s attention immediately, distracting him from whatever he was thinking about. A light flush fell upon his cheeks as he fiddled with his hands and pointedly looked away.

“You… You can carry me bridal style… It’ll be easier that way…” With his voice as timid as it was, Hunk almost didn’t hear him. Then, a grin spread wide across his face. He wasted no time in scooping him up, eliciting a soft yelp from Keith. Before Hunk or the others could ask, he was already pointing to the small set of stairs to the second floor. “I’m on the second floor. My apartment is to the left of the stairs. Number 204.” When no one moved, he started to get a bit flustered at the attention. “What!” He snapped out before hiding his face again. “We don’t have all day…”

“Let’s go!” Lance quickly took off after the little outburst. It was welcome, if anyone was being honest. Not that anyone was about to point it out.

Hunk’s movements felt slow to Keith. He was so used to the way he usually walked, a pep in his step. He always walked with a purpose, even if he didn’t have anywhere in particular to be. So, this slow, steady pace had him a bit antsy. He glanced around, checking for anything out of the ordinary, or anyone he had made sure knew they weren’t supposed to be around here.

The rise up the stairs was uneventful, Keith slightly worried about tiring Hunk out. The other two waited at the top of the stairs. “Hurry up, slow poke!” Lance had a grin on his face as he kept bouncing around a bit. Pidge just gave Keith a grin of their own as he looked up, worry obvious on his face.

“Hush it, Lance! You might disturb the other residents here!” Almost to prove his point, someone came up behind the two. Keith recognized her instantly almost throwing himself out of Hunk’s arms to properly greet her.

“Keith,” Lance and Pidge jumped at the voice behind them. She had such authority, it was a wonder that Keith wasn’t scared of her. “Who are these noisy people you’ve brought to our home?”

“I’m sorry, Allura. I can-”

Worry immediately covered her face as she looked at his ankle. “What happened to your ankle? Goodness, don’t tell me it was another one of those adventures of yours!” She rushed down the steps, immediately trying to take Keith off Hunk’s hands. Though, he only tightened his grip. She glanced up to Hunk’s face, a shimmer of something cold in his eyes. Keith, catching a glimpse of it, let his eyes shimmer as he tried etch it into his memory. “And you are?”

“My name is Hunk. I am currently taking care of Keith. He had several injuries left untreated and this ankle of his has obviously been injured for a while. Now, I don’t know who you are, and I apologize if I come off as rude, but he is coming to my place so I can take care and look after him while he heals up. Now, will you please let me continue on my way to his apartment?” Her face is unreadable to those who don’t know her, but Keith sees a bit of surprise hidden on her face as well as a hint of her being impressed. He lets a smile spread along his face, patting Hunk softly.

“She’s more or less the land lady.”

“More or less? Keith, you know that I’m the reason papa let you move in. Yet, you still say hardly the land lady. I’m almost offended.” She glances back up at Lance and Pidge, a soft smile spreading across her face. “You’re all lucky that it’s just me and Coran here, right now.”

“Coran is here?”

“Yes, yes he is! Did you need him for something, Keith?”

“Ah,” They were at the top of the stairs now, Hunk heading towards the apartment still. “No, I suppose not. Do you know if he has any of that tonic still? I was kind of hoping for some more to help soothe my sleep.”

“I’ll see if I can get you some. In the mean time, carry on with what you guys are doing.” Keith can’t help but wave softly. Lance had a grin spread wide across his face, muttering something to Pidge. They just roll their eyes and shove their hand out as he almost runs into Hunk’s side since he had stopped.

“Um, we’re going to need a key to get in, won’t we?”

Keith points to the bottom edge of the door. At first glance, there’s nothing. “There should be some fishing line right there and if you pull on it, the key will slide under the door and you can use it.” Pidge, knowing he’s not lying, goes and grabs said string. It was hardly visible still, but they felt it and pulled, swiftly. The key slid out with ease and they unlocked the door. Looking back for approval, Keith waved them in.

It was a fairly empty apartment. Walking in, Hunk took a moment to take in the feeling of the place. Despite it being fairly empty, there was evidence that it was lived in. The old couch that was settled on the far side of the room had a few mismatched pillows and a blanket haphazardly thrown on it. The kitchenette had a few dishes in the sink but was otherwise bare of immediate evidence. Lance was immediately exploring where the couple of doors in the place went.

“Keith! Oh my gosh, have you no shame?” His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear him and Keith to cock his head. Hunk looked down at Keith, receiving a shrug in response. They quickly went in, Pidge going to sit down on the couch to wait.

What Lance had made such a big deal about was nothing more than underwear on the floor. “Dude, it’s just my underwear. It’s not like it’s going to scar anyone for life.”

“What about me? What if I’m scarred for life?” Keith just shrugs.

“While we’re in here, we should get my clothes.” Hunk walked to the oddly large bed, setting him down on the edge. “All of my casual stuff is in that dresser. I’m pretty sure we won’t need any of the fancy stuff from my closet.” Lance’s ears perked at that, immediately going to the closet as Hunk went to the dresser. “Lance, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He sing-songed as he opened up the closet.

“That isn’t nothing.” As he spoke, he went to get up from the bed, only to fall on his face after trying to support himself on his injured ankle, something keeping him from actually using his ankle. “You know what,” His voice muffled by the floor as Lance and Hunk turned around going back to him immediately. “Fuck this. I give up on walking until I have nothing to lose. Wait, all I lost there was a bit of patience. I don't have any pride left being carried around everywhere.”

“Shit, sorry, Keith, I was just curious about what fancy stuff you were talking about…” Lance helped Keith up with a bit of effort, Hunk letting out a sigh as Keith was placed back on the bed. He went back to looking through the drawers as Keith seemed to pout.

“Curious or not, ask first, maybe? It’s kind of my stuff and all…” Lance took that moment to finally get a good look at Keith’s face. A sense of realization running over him in waves.

“Ah,” Keith glanced up, catching him staring. His cheeks flushed a dark scarlet, going about hiding his face. “Sorry! Sorry! Won’t do that again!” Lance went back, closed the closet, and joined Hunk. “So, how long is he staying with you?”

“Well, he’ll need a few days worth of clothes so… I figured about a weeks worth would work. Then, if I have to clean his clothes then I don’t have to worry about him going clothes less.” There was a soft shrug, before a soft shout left the living room.

“Hey, is it alright if I come in now?”

“Yeah! Sorry about that Pidge!” The shortest of their group came in, running a hand through their hair. “Oh, did you see something we can put Keith’s things in?”

“Or you could just ask Keith if he has a bag.” Hunk glanced to Keith who had a pretty sly smirk on his face. “Don’t know why you didn’t.” Rubbing the back of his head, Hunk went about taking small folded piles of clothes to Keith’s bed.

“So…” Hunk sounded so awkward, asking for something as simple as a bag. “Do you have a bag we could put your stuff in?”

“Wow, you handle everything else so easy and yet, asking for a bag you sound like that?” Keith was teasing. He wanted to tease Hunk and had no idea why. “Yes, I’ve got a bag. It’s in the other room chilling by the couch. It’s red if you didn’t already see it.” Pidge gave him a grin as Hunk turned to ask for them to get it. “I take it, they wanted to mess with you?”

Lance was grinning to himself as Hunk spoke with Keith for a bit, waiting for Pidge to come back with the bag. He was enjoying looking through Keith’s clothes, turning around to look him over a bit more carefully. That’s when he finally realized that one thing that had been bothering him for a while now.

“You should probably change.” Keith couldn’t help how his shoulders bounced from being startled. “Oops, didn’t mean to spook you. Just saying though. Your clothes are kinda messy.”

Hunk almost looked excited when he looked back to Keith. “I can dress myself Hunk. You guys can choose what I wear though.” That was all it took for Hunk and Lance to team up to dress him up. Pidge walked in with the large, red, overnight bag, glancing at the others for a second.

 _What are they doing?_ Keith can’t help a soft snicker. “It’s dress up time apparently.” They gave him a look of both surprise and realization. “You gonna help them or join me.”

“I’ll join you.” The bed caved a bit under their weight, the bag placed on the floor for the time. “Is Hunk going to let you change on your own?”

“He’s going to have to. I’m not letting him change my clothes.”

“What if he does the puppy eyes?”

“The puppy eyes?”

“Oh no, you’re in for a doozy then.” Keith rolls his eyes as he watches Lance and Hunk. Watching the way they play off one another. Keith closes his eyes, focuses on one thing and one thing alone.

_“Shiro.”_

_“Hey, Keith, what’s up?”_

_“I’m letting two almost complete strangers practically dress me up. Oh, and I’ve finally met Pidge in person. They’re a bit of a handful.”_ Pidge hits his shoulder softly, getting them a look before he closes his eyes again.

_“Oh? I bet you’re talking about Lance and Hunk then. They’re all stuck together like super glue. You get one and you get the others.”_

_“I noticed. Hunk is really insistent on taking care of me… I’m kind of scared, Shiro.”_

_“It’s alright to be scared. But, you’ll be okay. Especially since you’re with one of your directors and your medic and their protector. Did you know that Lance there is actually a protector?”_ Keith opens his eyes again, noticing that Hunk and Lance were almost done with choosing his outfit.

 _“I gotta go. They’ve finally picked out an outfit and I’m awaiting my demise from embarrassment. We’re getting pizza after this if you maybe wanna meet up or something? Tell me later if you wanna…”_ Lance took the outfit from Hunk’s hands and walked over to Keith and set it in his lap.

“Keith! We’ve got your outfit ready! Though, this guy still wants to help you change.” He glanced to Hunk, only to be met with those puppy eyes. _Warned you._ He should have listened. Well, he did, and it didn’t do him any good.

“Please? Please, let me help you change, Keith. I really just want to he-”

“Please, don’t beg me. I give up if it’ll stop the begging.” Hunk’s surprised look was definitely one of joy. It was definitely a joy for Keith, too.

“That’s the fastest anyone has broke under Hunk’s puppy dog eyes.” Lance lets out a low whistle, a grin spreading over his face. “Come on, Pidge, let’s give ‘em some privacy so Keith can get changed.” Keith’s gaze flicked up to Lance as Pidge walked out of the room. There was an overhanging embarrassment in his eyes, Lance’s grin spreading further at that realization. “See you in a bit!” Then, Lance and Pidge were gone.

“So, do you just want a little help or are you going to let me completely do it?” Hunk’s voice almost startled Keith, his gaze snapping to him.

“Uh,” The red across his face was adorable. Keith was, especially in that moment, absolutely precious. “There isn’t really much of a way for you to help me if you think about it. At least, not unless you do all of the hard work.” Hunk’s grin spread wide as he realized what he just insinuated. “I didn’t-” Hunk’s expression fell in an instant. “Never mind, just don’t linger. That’s all I can say.”

Hunk’s grin was back as he reached for Keith’s shirt, only the slightest bit of hesitation as he slid it up, letting Keith move his arms up and it slipping off.The shirt was set to the side as Hunk looked over Keith’s chest. There was a number of little scratches that had already healed up. Hunk could see all of the little scars that made him want to pull Keith in close and make sure he’s never on his own again.

Keith looked into those golden hues, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. A small frown spread along his lips. “You don’t have to worry so much.” Hunk glanced back up from the scars, eyes shining a bit in surprise. “Those are from much earlier than you’d think. They’re from when I was…” Keith’s words hang in the air, almost hesitant to finish what he was saying. The expression on his face twisted into something indiscernible. “Completely alone.”

“Completely alone?” Hunk’s hesitation laced the two words, tying them up with a variety of concern and sadness.

“I used to be. But that’s in the past! Don’t worry, Hunk. I’m not alone anymore. Not completely.” It had taken Keith ages to accept that fact. The fact that they weren’t leaving him all alone again. That he could let his guard all the way down with those certain people. That list just kept growing now. The people he can trust and does trust. While Hunk just lets a soft, pained smile spread along his face, Keith bumps his arm gently. “Pretty sure you were dressing me. I can’t sit here all day with no shirt!”

Hunk let out a chuckle before grabbing the long sleeved crop top that Lance had picked out. His eyes lifted from the scars and he looked Keith in the eyes, those violet hues. “Hold your arms up, please!” Complying, Hunk went about sliding the sleeves on his arms first. Pulling the collar over his head, he tugged the shirt down over the most painful looking scar that settled over his heart. It tugged at the edges of Hunk’s thoughts even as the smooth fabric completely covered it and settled an inch or so above his bellybutton. There were still some scars visible, but none near as heart wrenching as the large chest one.

They finished getting him changed, Hunk sliding over and putting the other clothes in the bag Pidge had brought in. In a side pocket, he placed the clothes Keith had been wearing.

“Now, we just need my soap stuff from my bathroom.” With a nod, Hunk picked up the bag, leaving it open, and picked up Keith again. Lance peaked in just as Hunk was about to come out with Keith. An unrestrained squeak of joy leaving his lips as he saw Keith.

“I knew that shirt would be amazing on you! Look at how the sleeves flow just right and the way the star pattern seems to make your body twinkle! Ah, even the capris settle just perfectly below your bellybutton, showing off those abs just enough. I’m so glad you let me help pick your outfit.” The navy blue of his pants contrasted well with his skin, making what skin that did show seem that much brighter.

“Lance, could you possibly go in there,” Keith’s hand was lifted, letting the sleeve flow over the edge of his side as he pointed to the bathroom door. “And grab my shampoo and all that? There should be a small bag on the counter that can hold them all.” Lance flashed a grin before going in and grabbing practically everything in there. It was obvious that he was rather minimal with what he used.

“Got everything! Want me to put this bag in the bigger bag?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Lance flashed another wide smile, slipping the bag inside the other and zipping that one shut. “We should be-”

“Do you not want to bring anything else? It’ll be a different house than you’re used to and I still live with my moms and little sisters. You might want to have a safety object of some sort.” Keith glanced up, simple words hanging in his head. _You can be my safe zone._ “Unless, you don’t have something like that.”

“I…” Keith’s words are quiet before he pushes on Hunk’s chest a little. “Will you let me go get it myself?”

“But you shouldn’t-”

“Please, Hunk, just this once.” His frown deepened as he slowly set Keith down on his one good foot. He braced his hand against Hunk’s shoulder before going to the bedroom door. “Thank you.” His voice was soft and full of so much. Hunk didn’t want to let him even hobble his way through his room but kept his eyes on the doorway. The sound of the closet opening was heard, then rummaging. It was mostly quiet as he rummaged, Hunk getting more and more concerned.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“I’m fine!” Keith’s words were a bit muffled by the walls between them. He emerged a minute or so after, the addition of a necklace circling his throat. He had never felt the need to wear it before, but he was getting a bit nervous. The crystal teardrop hung carefully over the neckline of his shirt, almost feeling as though it’d spark if it landed against his chest. It was fairly old by now, given to him ages ago by someone he didn’t quite know. Yet, he trusted them when they told him it’d keep him safe when the time came. That he’d know when he’d need it.

Hunk’s eyes settled on the crystal for a moment before immediately picking up Keith. “I hope that you feel a bit safer with that…” Hunk’s words were hardly audible, meant only for Keith as Lance bounced to Pidge in excitement.

“Let’s go! Time for pizza!” Pidge snickered as Lance went out the door, letting Hunk go out before them. As no one was paying attention, they let their eyes glow a bright green as they searched the room. A quick scan over and they went about setting up the key situation again and locking the door. They narrowed their eyes as they slid out completely, shutting the door. “What’s taking you so long Pidge? Let’s gooooo!”

“Sorry, checking that we didn’t somehow leave anything. I’ll be down in a minute, meet you in Pizza Hut.”

Keith glanced back as Lance and Hunk shrugged it off. He saw that glow from their eyes, wondering what they noticed. Wondering what their eyes could see that his hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

“Pidge.”

“Heya, Shiro.”

They were standing outside Pizza Hut, Pidge with a shit eating grin on their face. “Tell me, did Keith put on his crystal?” A soft nod as they rocked back and forth on their heels. “Should… Should I finally meet Keith in person?”

“Well, you’re already here, you know. Not to mention, it’d be much safer with you and Lance here with us. Keith isn’t going to be in his own territory for a few days after all. Did you know that he had a time injury on his ankle? Poor boy must’ve been cursed by one of those no-gooders and pushed him around or something. I don’t know the whole story of how Keith and Hunk found each other but,” They adjusted their glasses as their expression went serious. “It’s definitely time to make sure we find the others who intend to help us. Not only in this plane, but in the other one as well.”

Shiro’s brows were brought together, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. “I had only wished for Keith to get a bit older before this was to happen. I hope he doesn’t have to use the crystal I gave him when he was small.”

“In the mean time!” Pidge grabbed Shiro’s full attention again, another mischievous grin on their face. “Let’s get some pizza. Keith’ll be so excited to know you decided to come meet up with us. So,” Taking Shiro’s hand, they started to pull him towards the door. “Come on! He will be so excited to meet his favorite director!”

Letting them drag him in, they walked in fairly unnoticed. Shiro’s dull gray hues scanned the area, his sight catching on a particular booth. Keith was on the inside of the seat, settled next to Hunk. Catching sight of them, Hunk waved them over.

Keith glanced up from where Lance was showing him some silly cat pictures across the table, seeing Shiro and his eyes went wide. Lance, curious, of course, turned to see Shiro and Pidge. Lance’s cheeks flushed a bit as he saw Shiro who only waved with a smile in response.

“Long time no see, Lance, Hunk.” Keith seemed to vibrate in excitement as he heard him, almost trying to jump out of his seat. A grin was spreading across his face at a rapid pace. “Hey, Keith, nice to fina-”

“Shiro! I-” Keith was already trying to crawl his way over the table, getting a laugh from Shiro and a firm hand across his chest from Hunk. The crystal shone in the light, sparkling beautifully, like a star against his shirt. “Stupid ankle being messed up when I finally get to meet Shiro in person…” He sat down with a huff as Hunk moved to drag him out. He knew Shiro was safe for Keith. Even if he had a habit of disappearing for a while at a time. “Shiro! I would really like a hug!” He was situated on the edge of the seat, Hunk standing to the side with a hand on his shoulder so he didn’t get up.

“Sure, if it’s alright with Hunk.”

“That’s fine. It’s the only thing he’s been excited about this entire time I’ve been around him. Give him a hug. He could use one.” That tuft of white hair stood out bright against his features, Keith always using it to identify Shiro in the dream realm. The scar across his nose also helped with that.

As Shiro bent down and gave Keith a hug, receiving possibly the tightest hug he’s had in ages, Pidge crawled over the back of the seat that Lance was in, settling on the inside of the seat. “What’s up, nerd?” Pidge had that grin again as Lance rolled his eyes.

“The ceiling, Shiro, my phone, and the waitress. Lots of things are up, nerd.” They hit his shoulder gently, eliciting an eye roll from Lance. “Okay, Shiro, Keith, gotta sit down so the waitress doesn’t feel awkward coming over to get our drink orders and give us menus.” Shiro was first to pull away, patting Keith’s shoulder as he went to sit in beside Lance. A light flush spread across Lance’s cheeks, pointedly looking at the table as the other two got situated again. Hunk, stubborn and insistent, had made Keith sit on the inside.

They ordered their drinks and the waitress handed out a few menus, going at a decent pace back to the counter.

“So, I take it, nobody has any idea what they want.” Shiro’s voice was clear as Keith ignored his menu. A chorus of agreement rose from the table as Shiro let out a sigh. “Then, let’s decide whose going to be sharing a pizza with who.”

“It’d make the most sense if Hunk and Keith shared and you and Lance shared. Besides, I’m getting spaghetti and garlic bread. You guys good with that?”

“That does make the most sense.” Shiro glanced to Lance who was looking at the specialty pizzas. “We could get a Meat Lover’s pizza to share.” Lance almost jumped, causing Keith to snicker. He quickly shot him a glare. “Would you be alright with that?”

“As long as it’s not thin crust, then yeah.”

“Good! What about you two?” Keith glanced at where Hunk had opened the menu. “Do you guys know what you want?”

“Could… Could we just have a plain cheese pizza? Or a pepperoni pizza?” Hunk nodded at that, obviously fine with it either way.

“Alright, we’ll get a pepperoni pizza to share.”

“Now the order is all ready and the waitress doesn’t have to wait too long on us!” Shiro had a grin spread across his face as he gathered up the menus. The waitress was back shortly after, handing out their drinks. It didn’t take long for them to order, just like Shiro wanted.

After the waitress was gone, Keith started sucking on his drink. “Lance, you should show me more of those cats.”

“Cats?” Shiro’s voice was more hopeful than questioning, causing Lance to almost rush dragging his phone back out and almost dropping it. Luck be it that he didn’t drop it.

“Yeah! I was showing him these silly cats that the shelter near here posts everyday. I mean, just look at this cutie!” Lance showed a black cat with her tongue sticking out despite the fact she looked like royalty. “They just call her Princess Black for right now. Though, she only responds to Black.” Shiro’s heart was melting as he stared at her. A flicker of light shone in his dull, gray hues, catching Lance and Keith’s attention.

“I think you should adopt her, Shiro.” Keith’s voice was the firmest it’d been that entire day. Certainty lacing his every fiber as he urged on before Shiro could deny. “She’d definitely like you. I’ve met her and she’s just that kind of cat who practically cares for herself. She’s obedient but still a bit stubborn. She’d love you.”

“Ah,” Shiro can’t help rubbing the back of his head, a soft smile on his face. “You think so? Mm, but I’ve already adopted a few other cats from there already.”

“Oh? Were you the proud owner of Miss Red? She was awfully easy to rile up. I’m surprised she warmed up to you. Did you also get the silvery blue cat, ah, what was her name…”

“Her name was Blue. Creative, I know.” The sarcasm was obvious but light hearted. “Yeah, I have Miss Red and Blue. I also have another who they had called Green because she was always in the plants, rolling around.”

“That’s my cat.” Pidge’s voice was almost startling for Keith. “I have her stay at Shiro’s place since I can’t have any animals where I live.”

“Mm,” Keith hummed softly, kicking his feet a bit. Hunk just had a smile on his face as they talked. Lance saying something about how he wanted Blue but he couldn’t take her in. The conversation centered around the cats, Hunk listening without putting anything into it. Keith was lost in his own little world, staring into his drink. Hunk leaned over, whispering in his ear.

“I’m glad you were excited earlier. It’s nice to see a smile once in a while.” Keith’s cheeks flushed and he sputtered on his drink, catching the others’ attention.

“Are you okay?” Shiro sounded truly worried.

“’m fine!” He was coughing a bit as he put a hand to his chest.

“Hunk, what’d you say to get him coughing that hard?” Lance had no reservations about asking such a question.

“Nothing much.” He had a sly grin on his face, obviously knowing the effect it had on Keith. Pidge got a grin, leaning over to Lance and ushering Shiro closer. With Shiro half way in Lance’s lap, they whispered.

“I bet it was something about his smile. Hunk’s always been cheesy like that.” Shiro can’t help a fond chuckle, not noticing his close proximity with Lance immediately.

“That sounds like something he’d enjoy hearing.” Shiro readjusted himself as they went back to talking again, Lance a bit flustered as well.

The pizza was out in no time and a lull came into the conversation. Keith was the first to finish eating what he could, leaning against the wall of the booth. Pidge happily slurped on their spaghetti, making an obvious mess before Shiro made a point of cleaning off their face. A look on his face shouting a variety of things as he contemplated a question.

“So, how’s Matt been?”

“Same old, same old. He’s been taking care of a lot of animals as a vet. It gets overwhelming sometimes for him. He can help all of these animals but sometimes the people just can’t pay. He makes them a deal that he’ll take in the animal and he’s wound up with so many animals and the people come by and visit and actually give him the proper stuff for the animal and everything. He has so many different animals at this point, it’s great. I’m surprised there’s enough space where he lives. It helps that I’m generally home and can come over to help look after them all. Do you have any idea how many dogs he’s gotten? Cats too and golly the amount of birds feels unreasonable. Then there’s the reptiles he has. Oh, do you remember his python, Pea?”

“Of course I remember Pea! How could I forget such a silly named snake.”

“Well, Pea could very easily wrap you all up now. You should visit more often, Mister I’m-busy-all-the-time.” Their pointed look was immediately smoothed away as Keith popped in.

“Could I come say hi to Pea?”

“You like snakes?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Fair point.” Pidge shrugged as they looked to Hunk, the one who had been quietest this entire time. “Snakes aside, of course you can visit. So long as Mister Not-even-going-to-let-you-hobble-along is okay with it and brings you over.”

Keith immediately turns to Hunk, his eyes shining as Hunk sticks another slice of pizza in his mouth. Finishing his bite, he taps his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know,” He drags out his words as Keith wordlessly begs beside him. Lance quietly snickering and Shiro smiling fondly at the exchange. “You’ve been awfully lenient about the whole ankle thing. Not to mention, you’ll be putting up with the endless barrage of questions that are my sisters and mothers…”

“Please Hunk. I’ll stay by your side and not complain at all about being carried around if you decide the crutches aren’t working or something.” Hunk let the grin spread across his face, poker face gone. Keith was leaning against Hunk’s side, staring up like a child.

“Only if you let me help you bathe. You’re not standing on that ankle no matter what and I don’t know if I am willing to risk you by yourself for too long.”

Keith’s cheeks were bright red as he quietly whispered. “Anything to get to hold the snake.” Hunk can’t help a soft chuckle before ruffling his hair.

“Don’t forget you agreed to anything and it’ll happen.” A toothy smile spread across his face, eyes scrunching with joy. Shiro raised his eyebrows at the smile before smiling himself. Lance wasted no time in taking a dozen pictures of it on his phone. Pidge decided a video would be better. Especially as Keith turned to them and the smile dropped and he covered his face and hid in Hunk’s side with an undignified noise of embarrassment.

“That’s one for the books.” Pidge had a grin as they shoved more food in their mouth. Shiro can’t help but lean over and see what Lance’s pictures looked like. He seemed to have timed every picture perfectly. Some just slightly blurry in just the right way to make the picture attractive.

“Nice job, Lance.” Glancing at the phone, Shiro suddenly realized something. “Keith,” There was a noise of acknowledgement. “Do you have a phone?”

“No?”

“Hunk, you’re not busy for a while, are you? You two as well.”

“Are you wanting to get Keith a-”

“Yes! What if he needed to contact one of you guys and-” He cut himself off before mentioning the dream realm. “Either way! Keith, you need a phone more than you know!” There was a groan from Keith, nuzzling further against Hunk. “There’s no ‘but’s about this either. When we’re finished here, we’re going to the store to get you a phone.”

“Pizza and then phone shopping? Can this day get any weirder?” Keith grumbled as he was pulled away from Hunk’s side. It could definitely get much further from his usual day, that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i forgot to mention that i have a tumblr and i rlly need to change my url or whatever its called at this point so im gonna add that at some point and then anyone curious about the au can come over and ask me questions??


	3. Hunk Gets to Witness Keith's Recklessness Firsthand

With a bit of effort, everyone squeezed into Hunk's car. No one had anywhere to be anytime soon, so they all agreed to see what phone Keith might choose. Lance jokingly said he'd probably get a flip phone on the drive there and Keith only pointed out how he'd flip it open and closed all the time just to do it. Shiro agreed that they were really distracting and Pidge just laughed at them. Hunk made a mental note to mention he still had his old flip phone from ages ago and Keith couldn't help how he not so subtly got excited.

"Okay," Shiro's voice got Keith's attention, distracting him from staring up at Hunk's face as he carried him into the store. "Who says we should put Keith in the cart?" Lance and Pidge let out a chorus of agreement and looked to Hunk. "Of course, Hunk would push the cart. Can't let his patient out of his sight after all."

Keith was just confused as Hunk shrugged. Lance took that as his cue to run over and pull a cart out. "We're secretly going to race Keith around, aren't we?" Pidge's voice was soft as they whispered in Lance's ear. The grin on his face said it all.

"Wait, why am I being put in a cart?"

"Because," Lance slightly sang as he presented the cart to Hunk, proudly. "Hunk needs a break even if he won't say he does. You probably weigh, like, nothing but Hunk should still take a break and I'll be damned if I don't make sure he takes that break. Now get in there and get cozy!"

When Hunk tried to place him in the cart where he'd face away from him, he made a big show of clinging to him. "If I'm going to be in this, then I'm going to face you. No arguing with it."

A chuckle immediately had Keith relaxing in Hunk's arms, his eyes shining with obvious adoration. "Sure, whatever makes you comfortable man." Keith can't help but mutter something as he stared up at Hunk, even as he was placed in the cart. "What was that?" Keith's face lit up bright red, immediately hiding his face in his arms as he floundered to curl up and hide.

"Nothing! Just ready to get a phone!" Lance can't help how he snickers, not noticing how Shiro looked at him. "We haven't got all day, you guys!"

"Actually, we do. Today was going to be a rather uneventful day and this is so much better."

"Not helping, Pidge!"

The walk to the back was eventful to say the least. Lance made a show of distracting Hunk just long enough to grab the cart, with Keith in it, and speeding off. The sound that left Hunk was not all too out of place. Especially with how Keith had squeaked as loud as he did. Hunk easily convinced Lance to return the very startled Keith. Lance pointing out that he looked like a cat all puffed up and stuff. Hunk was grumbling as Shiro leaned on the cart, showing Keith his phone, seeing if he might want one like it. By the time they had actually gotten to the phones, Keith had relaxed again and was staring up at Hunk.

"Keith, you need to look at the phones." Shiro's voice stole his attention, making him glance away from Hunk. "Let's think this through. Keith, hey, stop getting distracted looking at other things."

"I don't care what phone you get me."

"Really now? You won't complain in the least no matter what phone I choose?" Keith glanced back with a pout evident on his face. "Come on, Keith, we need you to actually want the phone we get. Just... Just look at the phones and choose which one stands out the most to you at first glance. You have good instincts so that should work."

Listening, he glanced at the phones. It took him a moment before he was leaning out of the cart trying to grab one of the preview boxes. Hunk immediately went to push him back in the cart before he somehow used his injured ankle. Hunk also grabbed the phone Keith had been reaching for.

Opening the flap, he looked at the phone and placed his hand over the display. A little sparkle evident in his eyes and he looked up to Shiro. "I want this one." With a smile, Shiro looked to Hunk. "I've got a good feeling about this one."

After making sure they had everything they needed, they checked out in the electronics section. Keith had the silliest look on his face as he held onto the box in its bag. They were rolling him back up to the front when his eyes got caught on some women's pajamas. He about knocked over the cart when he reached out suddenly to touch them. Hunk, of course, stopped and looked over. They looked like they would fit him and he had forgot to ask if Keith had any pajamas. Quietly, he grabbed the tank top and shorts and put them in Keith's lap, shushing him when he almost said something.

The others were still headed to the exit when Hunk pushed Keith over to the self-checkout section. Taking almost no time, he bought the pajamas and tossed them back on Keith. Shiro and Lance had turned around when Pidge had stopped and gave Hunk the look. He had a look of his own, almost as if saying he couldn't help himself. Shiro couldn't help but laugh when he saw Keith snuggled up to the soft clothing. Lance letting out a softer laugh of his own, though he was more distracted by Shiro's gentle booming of laughter.

Pidge rolled their eyes as they waited on Hunk and Keith to be done with the cart. "Here, let me hold that for a minute." Shiro reached in the cart and took the pajamas and phone. Keith held his arms up after, trying to sit up so it'd be a little easier on Hunk to pull him free of the cart. After a bit of fumbling, Keith was held flush against Hunk's chest, head hidden against his neck again.

As they headed out to the car, Shiro worked on activating Keith's phone. It didn't take long and he set up automatic payments from his account so Keith wouldn't lose service or have to worry about it. He typed in a phone number of one of the other three by heart, hitting call and holding it to his ear.

Lance felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. Not thinking about the fact Shiro was testing Keith's phone, he calmly answered as if it were a normal call. When he got a "hello beautiful man in front of me" as a response, he quickly turned to Shiro, who was snickering.

"Keith, I got your phone working! I went ahead and added the people I could from memory." With a few long strides, Shiro was about to slide Keith's new phone in his pocket. Then he got the wonderful idea to take a picture of Hunk carrying Keith and did so. Immediately, since he got such a wonderful smile from Hunk and part of Keith's face since he was curious, the image was set as Keith's background and also sent to his own phone.

Keith was confused as he felt the phone slip into his pocket. He got curious and pulled it out, immediately confused how to unlock it. "Where's the button..."

"It's right here, nerd." Pidge said, pressing the button to unlock the screen. They got a good view of Keith as his cheeks went red from the background. "Shiro already pull the whole change your background to something embarrassing?" A soft nod was all the answer they got. Glancing at Shiro, he had a grin on his face as he hurried over to Lance, showing him his phone. The slight pout on Keith's face in the picture had Lance cooing slightly. He looked so much like a little kid.

"Come on, guys, I need to get Keith to the house so that both my moms get to meet him." Keith clung tighter, like it might stop his walk to the car. "Don't worry, they'll be excited to see me bring somebody new home. They don't see many new faces anymore."

Keith merely grumbled as he was put in the car and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes in the dream realm, finding himself sitting down. When he tried to stand, he felt his ankle give out and disappear. So, now he had only one foot and ankle and no proper way to stand. "Stupid dream realm reflecting what's healing. It never did that before though..." As he raised his arms, he saw the sleeves that he was actually wearing, only they were a bright blue. His whole shirt was that color. It stood out amongst the blackness of his safe area.

His eyes trailed down to his pants and where his ankle was. The once navy blue capris were now a bright yellow, almost golden color. The place where his ankle was supposed to be was also that color, lit up against the shadows of his floor.

The place was as shadowy and nondescript as usual, swirls of void brushing up against the added colors. Keith could feel a weight in his pocket. Reaching in, he found the phone Shiro had just bought him. The screen had lit up at his attention, unlocking and showing a simple home screen. There was a contacts app as well as messaging and the other basics of a phone. Curiosity getting the better of him as he pressed on contacts.

The dark shadows around swirled in a gust as four main auras and their respective owners appeared like beacons. Three of them had their eyes closed, Pidge, Lance, and... He couldn't quite tell due to the excess of black mist around him but he was pretty sure that was Hunk. His eyes were definitely closed.

Then, there was Shiro. Shiro stood there with his eyes open and waving at Keith a bit. He kept waving the shadows away from his silvery, purple aura. The big difference with dream realm Shiro and physical plane Shiro was that dream realm had a robotic prosthetic for one of his arms. It glowed and shined brighter than even the silver dusted scars upon his skin that shone with differing intensities.

"Shiro?"

"I see you already figured out one thing about your phone. Wanna know another thing about it?" Keith can't help but nod. "There should be a phone option, right? Aim your phone at me and press it." Slowly nodding, he did so. The black mist separated and swirled away to make a path for Shiro to come over to him. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Good, because if you did then this could hurt me."

"How would it hurt you?"

"Well, your aura has a self preservation aspect to it. If you're not comfortable with someone being close to you here, then it'll lash out at them. I... I learned a rather easy way that it's not safe to do that." Keith tilted his head, a bit worried. "Anyway, do you want some help with your phone? I can teach you the basics."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, so, here, the messaging function. It works a bit like the phone function but instead of making a trail like you did, it sends what is essentially a letter to who you point it at. They won't be able to see it until they're asleep but it's good for little things. I use that one with Pidge on several occasions."

"What would happen if I sent you a message right now?"

"You'd get a little letter to be able to hand to me." He carefully watched as Keith went to do that, just to check it out. A letter appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and handed it to Shiro, intently watching as he opened the letter. With a chuckle, he nodded. "Yes, just like that. There's also a memories function. You can't delete memories but if you consciously try to put them to memory, they will go there. You can relive that memory." Shiro looked at Keith's phone, seeing a notification on the memory icon. "Go ahead and tap it, it seems like you already have some memories."

Doing as instructed, he saw little bubbles piled together on the floor in front of him. "Are those my memories?"

"Just the ones you put effort to remembering. They seem to all be from today..." Keith hesitantly bent down, gently touching one. The moment replayed in both of their visions, though it was always weird when viewing someone else's memories. Especially when it was such a personal encounter such as that one. It was when Hunk's eyes were glowing golden and he was focusing on Keith's ankle. "That happened already?" Shiro sounded a bit panicked.

"Um, yes? Is that a bad thing Shiro?"

"I-" He covered his mouth and slid his hand through his hair. "Yes? It means you had a serious injury that was never going to heal unless Hunk handled it? Wait, that's why Hunk is carrying you everywhere? Your ankle was time injured?" Keith's expression twisted and Shiro noticed the blackness crawling up him, practically hissing. He stepped back to give him his space. "Keith, please, lift your shirt. I get the feeling there is more than just your ankle." With a hefty sigh, he lifted the shirt up to show his chest. The bandaids Hunk had placed on him glowed in the darkness. "Goodness... Keith, you should've gone to Hunk ages ago. I wish I was capable of healing you like him. Alas, I can only disguise the injuries with the silver dust."

"Shiro, what else should I know about on the phone?"

"There's a button to force yourself to wake up but it never feels good." Keith looked at the phone, reading each button's title. "Keith?" He glanced up at Shiro. "Keith, do not press that button without ending call. Keith, listen to me. It's dangerous to do th-"

"I don't want to listen to this anymore." He pressed the button.

 

* * *

 

Keith almost slammed his head into the dashboard with how he jumped. Hunk immediately looked to him, worry etched over his features. Good thing they were at a stop sign.

"Keith? Keith, are you okay?" He blinked, kept blinking. He couldn't see. "Keith...?" Pidge could tell and was already trying to climb into the front seat.

"Hunk, do not touch him. It'll shock his system."

"What?" Pidge was already sitting on the middle console, pulling up their phone and selecting an app. It was up within seconds and they shoved the phone into Keith's side, as if it were a taser. Keith closed his eyes, body curling in for a minute, and they removed their phone from his frame. He opened his eyes and looked to Pidge and then back to Shiro. Tears welled up in his eyes as he started apologizing and clung to Pidge's smaller frame.

"There, there." Pidge patted his head, gently soothing him. "Lance, I need your hand." No issues with following Pidge's order, he held his hand out from beside them. They pressed it against Keith's cheek. "Lance." His eyes flashed blue and Keith stopped crying and apologizing in an instant. He immediately dozed off, leaning against Pidge's frame still. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." They shook him. "Lance, please tell me you used a low power on him."

"I did! Don't doubt me!" He looked up to Keith's sleeping face. He squinted, feeling like there was some weird gold dust layering over his usual color. "Hunk, Hunk needs to touch him. That's what his aura is saying." Hunk had the most confused look on his face. "Just touch him, man. It's not like he'll die from your touch."

"But-"

"Nope! No 'but's! We are waking Keith back up and the only way to do that right now is if you touch him. Full hand contact." Pidge slid back to their seat, noticing Shiro definitively sulking. He was muttering something about patience and listening.

"Keith?" Hunk gently lifted his face, holding his face up with both hands against his cheeks. He settled one completely against his cheek. He twitched a bit but didn't wake up. "Lance, it didn't work..."

"Hunk, you've seen the scar on Keith's chest, haven't you?" Shiro's voice was firm, ready to lecture Keith as soon as he could. "You need to put your hand there. It's the weakest part in his aura and you need to let yours seep into his." Hunk let out a sigh, taking one hand slipping it under Keith's crop top and settling his palm over the scar. It felt like it was burning as Keith's eyes gently opened.

"Hunk...?"

"Oh thank goodness, Keith, you're okay." Hunk immediately pressed his forehead against Keith's and moved his hands to cradle his face. The very face that was now darkening in shades of red as he realizes that Hunk is as close as he is.

"Keith," Shiro's voice grabs Keith's attention, almost scaring him. "I warned you. And you didn't listen! You wouldn't have had that issue if you had just listened!" Keith tensed up as he listened, Shiro's eyes catching sight of that black mist even though it wasn't there. "I'm just... I'm just worried, Keith. We won't be able to save you from your own mistakes every time. Hell, Hunk wouldn't have been able to save you had time not deemed it necessary! Do you have any idea how scary that is? To know that time can sometimes just shrug its figurative shoulders and throw a precious life away?" Keith's eyes were watering as he realized exactly, completely why Shiro was scolding him.

"Wait, wait, Keith. Did... Did you not think that we care about you enough to go way out of our way to make sure you're okay?" Pidge's voice was loud, with the faintest hint of betrayal.

"I-"

"You didn't realize?" Lance's voice shocked him. "Keith, we haven't left your side since we met you today. Please, tell me you realize that."

Keith redirected his attention to Hunk, who was silent. He was seemingly searching Keith's face. "While I have no idea what is up with this whole aura and what not thing, Keith... Keith didn't mean to insinuate that."

"How do you know?" There's a temporary heat to Lance's voice.

"Because," He turned to face the other three, his eyes shining golden, glimmering and making everything else fall in shadows. _"I can see it."_

* * *

 

"Okay, so I still don't understand jack about this whole dream realm thing. Not to mention, how come only Keith was visibly effected by the cut link when Shiro was also part of it?" Hunk was frantic with his words. They had gone to his house, it was still mostly empty, save for his moms who waved when he came in but didn't pry since he looked very upset. Despite the fact they wanted to say something about Mister New-face-with-the-new-pajamas-and-overnight-bag.

They were sitting in Hunk's room, him obviously upset on his bed. Keith was carried in by Shiro who had no issues with the new job. "It's not going to make sense right now, Hunk. Your aura prevents you, not only from interacting with the dream realm, but also from understanding just how detrimental rash decisions can be on a knight! Not to mention, Keith has the rare violet eyes that connect him even more to the dream realm! He could very easily die if he was careless there!" Hunk's eyes shone that bright gold again, anger visible in those hues.

_"I wouldn't let that happen."_ Keith wiggled in Shiro's arms, trying to get to Hunk. Somehow, he successfully tossed himself on the floor with a thud, grabbing everyone's attention. Before anyone could move, he's scrambled over to Hunk and placed his hand on his knee.

"I'm still here. Don't worry." His voice was soft as he glanced up to Hunk, a soft smile on his face. "You don't have to protect me, I'll take care of myself." Hunk leaned down, held his face with both hands and looked him in the eye.

"I want to protect you." Keith's violet eyes grew in brightness, matching Hunk's own glowing hues. Between the two of them, there was an undeniable sunset kind of feel. Just warmth and everything. Though, Keith could see the golden yellow of Hunk's aura shining brighter and enveloping him. He felt safer. Immediately.

Shiro was trying to approach but Lance grabbed onto his arm. They exchanged a look before Lance shook his head. "Keith and Hunk can only grow stronger through accepting the truth of one another. Hunk, despite being a medic, always protected himself from the frightening realm. He had been there once. I remember..." Lance's eyes turn downcast for a short moment before he looks back up. "That realm is the most frightening for a medic with no knight. Even as a protector, my skills were practically useless to protect him there. He needs a fighter. That fighter," Shiro and him both turn to the two who seemed to lighten up the entire room. "Is Keith."

Despite the _moment_ happening, there was a knock on the door and the two of them pulled away from each other and Hunk pulled Keith up on the bed, him effectively spreading out on the giant bed from the momentum. "Hunk, honey, I'm coming in!" His florist mother came in, worry etching her features. "What was that loud thud? It sounded like someone fell... Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Garrett. We're all alright. Don't worry about us, okay?" Lance's voice was soothing, he'd dealt with many a time like this. "If you're still worried, then you could make us some cookies. Those always made me feel better and I'm certain everyone here would love some cookies."

"Oh! Good thing I already had some dough stored away! I'll go make those cookies so none of you kids go anywhere!" She was off in a hurry, a pep to her step.

"I feel like, you told her to make cookies because you knew she'd get excited..." Shiro almost didn't believe it until Lance turned around with the most excited look. "You did... Oh my, I can not believe you genuinely just did that. I-" There was a meow in the room, Shiro's attention immediately changing to where it came from. A large, fluffy, golden cat stretched and made their presence known. "I must pet your spectacular cat." Lance pouted for all of a moment before Hunk was laughing. Everyone looked to Hunk, the one who seemed like he was going to kill Shiro even insinuating that Keith could die. Not to mention, they'd only known each other, in person, for about a day now?

"Hey, if all of this dream realm stuff is real then is that why Keith here knew me when he came into the classroom? Is it also why it feels like we've known each other for ages? Like, I don't know, it's just so surreal. Also, yeah, Shiro, feel free to pet Yellow the furry sunshine."

Shiro wastes no time in practically pouncing on the opportunity. Though, the moment Yellow notices Keith on the bed, she is distracted taking her fluffy butt up there. Shiro makes a small noise of disappointment as he watches with sad eyes as Yellow sits on Keith's chest. "Well, I'm not as versed in the bonds that the dream realm gives its occupants as Pidge here but from what I know, all of the bonds are unique and amplified when those people meet in this world. So, it helped me and Pidge expand our capabilities as directors when we met. Though, the effects gradually grow stronger the longer you're around each other."

"Yes, that is true, Shiro. Nice job remembering all that." Pidge shifted their glasses back up on their face, keeping their attention on Hunk. "Now, if you're a lucky director like myself, your skill will end up telling you pretty much everything about this nonsensical existing plane of connected unconsciousness when it pertains to a given situation. However, every one has their own set of skills. I am best at identifying others who have access to the realm. Even if you, Hunk, made me question that due to your inherent lack of being there. It also helped that Lance over there happened to drag us all together, which is actually a skill of his variety, a.k.a. the protectors' variety."

"Yeah! It's my job, more or less, to protect a group I take claim to! So, I decided I'd protect my friends since I had no idea what I was doing when I was a kid and happened to do my job well back then on accident. I'm pretty sure your skill is something to do with your near otherworldly skill with the practice of first aid and on site emergency treatments. It's super cool!"

"The knights, such as Keith, however are never specifically, really, anything. He could just be a swayer in the events of time. A small pinprick to its side. Though, Keith has the ability to overwhelm and overthrow time if he so pleased. Which is why it's a very good thing he chose me and Shiro as his directors." Keith pushed the ball of golden fur from his chest, moving to curl up to Hunk. Nobody was really paying attention to him and what he was doing anyway.

"Wow, that's some intense stuff."

"The explanation would've been cooler if we were all in the dream realm." Pidge pouted slightly, wanting to show off their super cool abilities there.

"It was plenty cool. Man," Hunk turned to look at Keith and then at everyone else. "You all have it pretty rough. I need to make it up to you guys. You've been by my side and just let my weird antics slide. Oh, and I had an idea about the whole time thing at least. Time is always warning me when something is gonna make my day all kinds of wonky so I'm alert when it happens."

Keith took the fact that he turned back to the others as his chance to sneak in and cuddle up to him. Lance was watching him, very much so imagining him as a cat trying to be sneaky about wanting affection. "Hunk," Lance let a grin spread across his face, teasing tone as he spoke. "I think you wound up with another cat." Keith ignored him, settling against Hunk's side and gently wrapping his arms around him. Though, his arms just wound up settled on the sides with his hands gripping on to his shirt. "And I think it's your kitty's nap time."

"Shut up..." His words were slurred a bit, sleep trying to catch him despite it only being around three in the afternoon. "I'm gonna nap until there are cookies..." Hunk let out a sigh, letting his hand thread through Keith's hair, softly scraping his blunt nails against his scalp. Keith practically purred with delight at the sensation.

"You were right, Lance. Hunk did somehow get a new cat." Shiro snickered as Keith made a point of nuzzling closer to Hunk to ignore them. He just wanted to take a nap while he felt all warm and safe.


	4. Keith Gets Some Peace

Keith was quiet as he slept. Shiro took note of the fact he didn't feel his presence in the dream realm since he could always feel when he went in. Though, he had no idea how he wasn't there since he was definitely asleep.

"That's an interesting effect." Shiro mused quietly, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Pidge's eyes shone as they saw the opportunity for more information. They could tell that Keith seemed utterly relaxed as Hunk gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Keith didn't enter the dream realm when he fell asleep."

"That's-"

"I know, I thought it wasn't possible. We always go into the dream realm as soon as we're unconscious... Hunk?" Looking up from Keith, his eyes were gently glowing. The shine just dim enough it wasn't immediately obvious. "Ah, I understand, now. Hunk, you're actually keeping Keith out of the dream realm. Which is actually really good right now. The poor kid is torn up there. He can hardly do anything since his ankle is healing both here and there."

"His ankle was hurt in the other realm?" Hunk was obviously still not very certain about any of this dream realm nonsense but it did make him feel a bit better that Keith was just sleeping, no immediate dream realm nonsense.

"Well, it wasn't obviously injured there. All I could tell was that it had disappeared along with the foot connected to it. My bet is that he tried to use it there and his subconscious of what is happening here made it disappear since you've been so adamant about him not using it." There's a hum from Hunk as Pidge looked a bit perplexed. "Actually, Pidge, I don't think you've ever noticed the profound effects the physical plane has on the dream realm."

"No, I actually haven't. Other than the fact that I always had glasses in the dream realm but I didn't get my glasses in the physical plane until I made the connection that I needed them due to my subconscious pointing it out through the dream realm."

"Not exactly what I'm talking about but that is some interesting knowledge." He hummed slightly before pointing to the scar across his nose as well as his hair. "These scars are actually from the dream realm." He pulled his right sleeve up just far enough to show the almost perfect circle of scarring around his bicep. "So is this one. Except, I lost that arm there. You probably noticed in the dream realm but I bet you hadn't noticed the scar here. They'll never fade either since they're a representation of what my soul has lost. Though," Readjusting his sleeve, he paused for a moment, glancing to Lance. "It's merely because my aura and skill have combined into a mess. My skill is supposed to pretty much scar over the injuries I suffer in the dream realm. Others who I have placed my silver on can probably finally heal those scars through the help of a medic."

The expression that went across Lance's face was one of realization. "You..."

"I hardly knew you at the time but, yes, I'm why you have the scar circling your thigh. I couldn't leave another kid like me who I saw get his leg sliced off. Lucky for you, I could just reattach it. I didn't get that luck when I lost my arm." Shiro's eyes fell to the floor as Lance laid a hand over where the scar was. The scar that came out of nowhere and no one knew why it was there. He came to accept it as a gift from the stranger who helped him in his dream. What he, as a child, believed was only a dream. The way the silver gleamed in the dream realm always had him remembering the encounter with a bit of fondness.

"Wow, didn't know Lance had his leg sliced off in the dream realm."

"He was protecting someone who hadn't opened their eyes there yet. I had a sense of dread that if I didn't help him that he'd never get help. I couldn't just stand there, even as a child. It was really scary since I was scared he might try to attack me. I'm glad you didn't swing at me at all. You just relaxed and let me essentially sew your leg back on. If it wasn't for you, then I'd have never known what that silver dust that followed me was for."

"Wow... I always saw you as, like, my hero for the longest time. Hell, I never knew it was you who helped me even finally meeting you again when we were older. You had so many scars on you in the dream realm and there was less silver dust around you so I just assumed-"

"You still had an inkling of an idea that it was me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. That's why I didn't put up my guard. Not to mention, Pidge told me you were safe." Shiro can't help a soft laugh, his frame shaking gently as he covered his mouth. Pidge and Hunk both gave Lance a knowing look as he turned a bright shade of red.

"I don't know whether to be honored that Pidge said I was safe or a bit disappointed that it wasn't obvious who I was!"

"Well, we were just kids when we first met. Not to mention, you grew a lot in the time I didn't see you since I was focused on protecting the two I knew I could." Pidge gave him a knowing grin before piping in.

"Not to mention, he couldn't stop thinking of the kid who put his leg back on him. The times he retold that story..."

"Oo! I remember that story!" Hunk's voice sounded more excited than anything. "I always thought that it was really weird how long Lance remembered it. You had that experience when you were... Maybe five? I think we were either in kindergarten or first grade. You," Hunk's gaze focused on Pidge, "Were there despite being a year younger. Something about entering school early after passing some test thing to let you in. I know your brother was really protective of you but he let us all hang out on the bus ride. It was cool that we all lived around here. Matt still lives around here, too. It'd be kind of lonely if none of you guys were around here."

Both Pidge and Lance coo, enjoying the gesture. "Well, if you can, Hunk," Shiro's voice cut in, grabbing all three conscious people's attentions. "Try to convince Keith to stay with you here. This place, your home, seems to have enough room for him to stay and I..." Shiro rubbed his shoulder, a little awkward. "I'd feel more secure knowing Keith wasn't alone. I didn't even know where he lived or that he was alone in the physical plane. I feel like I didn't do a good enough job of convincing him that not everyone is bad or trying to ruin time..."

"It's not your fault, Shiro." Pidge's voice is strong, stern as they try to reassure the older male. "Keith was always stubborn. He refused to listen when I told him to seek us out. For the longest time, he refused to even acknowledge that even we were there for him. I'm pretty sure he's never believed anyone would stay by his side. Though," A smile grew across their face as they looked to the stubborn man cuddled up to Hunk, "It seems time decided he was alone long enough." Everyone looked to him, Hunk happily playing with his hair as he slept. It was cozy with all five of them together.

* * *

Keith woke up after everyone had completely settled into a comfortable lull in the more serious conversations. He opened his eyes slowly, peering up at Hunk's face. At one point, Hunk had pulled him up into his lap and he had just curled up to him, completely asleep. Keith's cheeks started to flush as he realized how close he was. Hunk was talking, not that Keith knew what about, so he didn't notice as Keith's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. Only noticing when Keith started to try to roll out of his lap.

"Hey, hey, you're not getting away." Hunk quickly moved to hold Keith in his lap. "I like having you right here. It reminds me of when my little sisters would curl up against me during car rides or when either of our moms got sick."

"Well, um, I was just..." Keith made no eye contact as he looked to Pidge for help. They shrugged their shoulders with a mischievous grin. "Tired?"

"So you tried to get away from this?"

"Uh."

"Nice try, Keith. I don't mind if you cuddle me but don't just bolt after, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Oh and look," Hunk pointed to the bean bags to the side of the room where Lance and Shiro were. "Shiro is out. Man, he and Lance sat down and Shiro was out in minutes. He's even cuddling him! Golly, Lance is so embarrassed right now. It's great."

Keith can't help but snicker, remembering he had a phone. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Help me take a picture of them." Hunk grinned and started pointing him to the camera on it. He lifted him up as quiet as he could and took him towards Lance who was very distracted by looking anywhere but Shiro. Which left Lance looking at the ceiling as his face was bright red. They weren't noticed as Keith took a picture, the phone still on silent from when Shiro had snuck a picture from earlier. After taking a couple pictures, Hunk tapped the video button.

"Hey, Lance," Keith kept the phone focused on the two as Lance slowly moved his head to look, immediately noticing the phone and his jaw dropped. He floundered as he practically threw himself off of the beanbag. Shiro landed on the still warm seat, confused as to why Lance was gone. His eyes were still sleepy as he looked after Lance.

"Why'd you move...? I was so comfortable..."

Lance threw his hand up, pointing to Keith and Hunk as Shiro took in the scene. "Hey, Shiro, you've got a little something on your mouth." His cheeks flared up as he hurriedly wiped the drool away.

"Keith! Put away the phone please!" Shiro practically yelled as he muffled his face against the bean bag.

"Wow, shoving your face right where Lance's butt was. Can you smell him on it?" Pidge snickered as they added to the scene. Shiro immediately got up and ran for the door, Keith catching him the whole way before he was heard running down the stairs. Then they turned to Lance, a grin on Keith's face.

"Keith! Stop, oh my lucky fuck, why'd we get him a phone?" Lance was quiet as he hid his face.

"That's some quality content." Hunk's voice was caught just as Keith ended the video, a smirk spread across his face.

"You guys were pretty cute, considering how he was so relaxed leaning against you. If I knew anything, I'd say he's super comfortable around you. Not to mention, I don't think he was even aware he was drooling. Did you even notice, man?"

Lance gave Keith an incredulous look, standing up finally and waving his hands. "How could I notice when I refused to even look at his face? He was _right there_! I could've kissed his forehead!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Why don't you cling to Hunk a little tighter?" Keith's face flushed bright red as he started to try to fling himself out of Hunk's arms again. Embarrassment was not something Keith was used to and he floundered every time. "See?!"

"Oh, shush, Lance. Keith obviously has no idea how he feels."

"I'm right here, Pidge!"

"All he seems to get is how embarrassed he gets at the drop of a hat." Hunk let out a sigh as he took Keith back to the bed and set him down. Pidge and Lance were snickering as Keith immediately curled up and pouted. His cheeks were puffed out like a child, still unsure about the whole thing.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get Shiro. He's probably talking with my mom. One of them." With a guess, he'd assume he was with Camellia, his florist mother. She was always keen on spotting someone embarrassed and possibly confused.

"Hey! Why're you leaving us with your knight?" Lance whined a moment, earning a glare from Keith as Hunk waved him off.

"I'm pretty sure he won't bite you guys if you just don't tease him so much." There was a snort as Pidge started laughing and Lance joined in. Hunk took that as the perfect moment to go downstairs.

Pidge waited for a bit, making sure Hunk wasn't going to hear them. "I'm pretty sure that Hunk doesn't even realize the fact that you keep staring at him, Keith."

"He's got pretty eyes..."

"Mhm, golden ones that rarely shine like they do when he's with you. I've never seen him look like he does when he sees you."

"Me neither and I've been by his side longer than Pidge here. Like, he's never even had a relationship either. Anytime I'd mention it, he'd shrug it off saying something about time hasn't given him his love yet. Dude, he might've known he was waiting for you. One of those weird mental bonds that time gives us all. Like, maybe time decided you two would fit perfectly with each other."

"Maybe time said the same for you and Shiro." Pidge was grinning again as Lance shot them a look. "He's never had anybody either. Matt told me. He's fooled around but never has he ever had a relationship. Nor has he ever fallen asleep on somebody's shoulder. Shiro doesn't just let his guard down, Lance. I'd feel honored if he fell asleep on my shoulder. He's always so tense."

"Yeah, Lance, give Shiro a chance!"

"You guys don't even know if he likes me!"

"But what if he does? Do you like him?" Keith had a silly grin spread across his face. Lance just shot him a glare as his cheeks flushed. "I'd say you do. I may not be some matchmaker but you two would look cute together."

"Oh, shut up, Keith!" They started laughing, joy hanging in the air.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro?" Hunk found the older man with his face on the kitchen table. Camellia sat across from him with a grin on her face.

"Hey honey, your friend is just coming to terms with liking someone. He's a sweetheart, what with how he goes on and on about this lucky boy. If I didn't know any better, I'd get him back upstairs in a flash!"

"Please, Miss Camellia, I could not go up there and face him after I fell asleep on his shoulder and _drooled_. What if he's disgusted that I drooled on him? Did I drool on him...? But I never drool! This is outrageous."

"Oh, come on! As if a bit of drool would drive Lance away. That boy can be pretty dang nasty sometimes."

"Mom! What has Lance told you?" Hunk was almost scared when she smiled that cheshire cat grin. "Never mind! I do not need to know what he shared more than I needed to know that Shiro has a crush on him." Shiro groaned, face still on the table. "Shiro, come on, man, Lance was just as embarrassed as you are now. Trust me, he would happily date you."

"But I've never dated anyone!" He finally lifted his head, looking at Hunk. "I don't know the first thing about dating! Let alone, _romance_!" Hunk shook his head.

"That just means Lance would want to teach you about those things. There's no right way to date someone. Well, there are wrong ways but you wouldn't do it all wrong and Lance could tell you where you're going wrong. Though," Hunk pulled out the chair next to Shiro. "I'll help you out as Lance's best friend."

"I wish I could help you the same way with Keith." Hunk's eyes widened, caught off guard. "Wait, did you not realize how you ogle Keith when he's not paying attention?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?! I've never liked anyone! What can I say other than that I'm as clueless as they get? Oh, but, mmm, Keith is really pretty... And his hair is soft and I don't want to ever let him go... Mm..." Hunk's cheeks darkened, his gaze on the table. Then he shook his head, as if shooing the thoughts away. "Anyway! This is about you and Lance. Not me and Keith. Besides, Keith might just want to be near me what with the whole saving him from getting his butt whooped."

"Oh? Story time, Hunk. I wanna know how you saved the cutie from getting whooped because you've never been much of one to stand in directly when there was a fight. Not to mention, you were at campus today, right? I've never heard you or your friends mention any fights before."

"Well," Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, noticing both his mom and Shiro looking at him expectantly. "Okay, so..."

Hunk went on about pretty much everything that had happened that day, leaving out things that were too personal for him or possibly Keith and the time stuff that his mom shouldn't know anything about. He didn't want to drag her into this whole dream realm and time people thing. Shiro couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned how Keith was reluctant to acknowledge his ankle. The whole endeavor was hilarious for both Shiro and Camellia. Catching them both up on his day was a good way for him to finally wrap his head around it all.

"So, you've just met Keith and yet, you want to have him stay here?" His mom spoke up, a little incredulous about that part. "Wow, you must trust him a lot 'cause you've never brought over anyone other than Lance, the Holts, and Shiro here."

"Well..." Hunk looked a little awkward, rubbing his bicep as Shiro gave him a sly smirk. "He wasn't taking very good care of himself from what I could tell and you know how I get when people don't take care of themselves."

"You go out of your way to make sure they take care of themselves. I know, that's why you still live here and make us all breakfast every day." Camellia sipped on her drink she had gotten when Shiro had come down. "What're you going to tell your sisters? You know how they get when you bring anyone over."

"Well, I'm going to tell them that he's my patient and I have to make sure he takes care of himself. That's why I'm carrying him everywhere after all."

"Except for when you were angry and stormed into the house earlier. That reminds me, the cookies are done and sitting in the warmer. You could run up and let your friends know."

"Or we can finish this conversation." Hunk looked to Shiro, who nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"You were going to give me advice for how to approach this whole... Lance situation. I mean, seriously, I can't get over that kid."

"First of all, he isn't a kid."

"Yes he is."

"Mom. Not helping."

"Sorry, sorry! He's still one of my kids like you, Pidge, Matt, and even you, Shiro. Ah, my kids are growing up so fast." She smiled at them, a knowing grin on her face.

"Anyway, mom aside, he's not a kid, Shiro. Don't make him feel like you think of him as one. He's probably more mature than he'll let on. I don't know how mature he is with you but to me he sure as heck seems like a bumbling teenager with his affections. Man, just how quickly he tried to run when Keith videoed you guys." Hunk couldn't help but snort, a smile spread across his face. "Just, make sure he knows you trust him."

"I can at least say the same for you and Keith."

"Make sure that he knows I trust him? I'd trust him with a lot of things. I just... I don't know how far he'd go for me and I don't want to overwhelm him. I have a lot of issues that I've never put forth the effort to fix. Not to mention, the whole..." Hunk's eyes caught sight of his mom before he spilled the weird surreal circumstance they were all in. "Random stranger bursting into my classroom needing medical attention as well as hiding him and possibly almost getting my own butt whooped for doing that?" Shiro glanced over at his mom, watching as she snickered.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out. Both of you. Shiro. Hunk. You're both fine young men. Also, I helped raise both of you and I know you'll both find some way to handle your feelings." Camellia had a soft smile on her face. "Now go take the cookies to your friends!"

"Mm... Nah, I think I'll just eat all of the cookies myself!" Shiro half shouted as he got up from his chair, heading to the warmer. It helped that the layout really hadn't changed for years in the house.

"Shiro, save some for Keith! He genuinely took a nap just to speed up getting cookies!"

"Actually," Shiro swiveled on his heel, looking Hunk dead in the face. "He just got too comfortable and decided sleeping was the best choice. He probably slept best snuggled up to you!" Shiro couldn't help but snicker as Hunk went bright red. He was distracted for a moment as Shiro grabbed the plate of cookies out of the warmer.

"Shiro!"

"Try to catch me!" Shiro laughed as he took off with the cookies, heading towards the stairs. Hunk immediately taking a short cut to shorten the distance by just a little bit. Camellia laughed as they ran upstairs.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Keith mused as he laid on his stomach, spread out on the bed. "Maybe Hunk was giving Shiro that one talk best friends give people who try to court their best friend? Is that a thing? I've always heard about it. Only on the internet but still. I've always thought it was silly until I realized I'd totally give that talk myself. It's literally just threaten them that they better make their friend happy or else or something like that..."

"Thanks for reminding me to do that, Keith." Lance piped up, getting up and going over to the bed and making Keith sit up. "I'll even show you the best way to do it in case you ever have to do it yourself."

"Oo, educational." Lance placed his long arms on both sides of Keith, letting shadows fall over his face as he blocked out the light from Keith's view. His eyes darkening for a moment before they lit up bright blue.

"Make sure that Hunk keeps glowing like he does around you or..." Lance's eyes grew brighter as his expression went from neutral to actually kind of really scary for Keith. "I _will_ make sure _you regret it_. Got that?"

"Uh..." Keith stared as he felt his skin go cold. Pidge spared a glance before there was the loud sound of people running up the stairs. Shiro bursting in with the plate of cookies and Hunk following shortly after. Shiro and Hunk both stilling and focusing on Lance's frame. "Yeah, yeah, I got it, please back up. I won't ever, ever, ever, ever do anything! Please spare me, you're fucking terrifying!"

"Lance! What did I say about doing that to people?" Hunk immediately shouted and came up, smacking Lance in the back of the head. Keith had scooted back a significant amount, clutching desperately at the comforter.

"Aw, but Hunk! It was funny! I would never hurt Keith anyway. I mean," He glanced back to Keith again, that soft glow still in his eyes. "So long as he doesn't hurt you." He turned back again. "Now I don't even have to worry since he was so obviously affected."

"Keith?" Shiro's voice was soft, grabbing the boy's attention. His eyes were wide as he focused on him. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah! Just! Dandy!" Shiro frowned.

"I got the cookies. Do you want one?" He walked up next to the bed. He held the plate out just far enough for Keith to reach up and grab one. "They're still warm too."

"Thanks, Shiro..." He curled up again and shoved the cookie in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he tasted it, almost forgetting his previous fear. "Can I have another?" Shiro nodded, letting him grab another. Lance was pouting a bit as he watched, noticing that Keith was genuinely terrified of him. He actually felt pretty bad for doing that. His protector instincts must've kicked in a little hard.

"Hey, Keith? I, uh..." Lance wasn't too fond of apologizing for being protective but he didn't want Shiro or anyone else in the room thinking of him as insensitive. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad. My eyes were shining, weren't they?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Yeah, that was my protector instincts kicking in and they were saying... Well, they were saying a lot. I didn't... I don't want you to be scared of me... Or to possibly hate me for scaring you that bad? I don't know, I'm bad at this." Lance rushed out, turning completely away and heading for the door.

"You don't have to go."

He turned around, facing Keith, a little teary eyed.

"You heard me. You don't have to go. I'm the stranger here. If anyone should be leaving, it should be me. You were just being... Hm... You were doing your job and being a friend while you were at it. I just... I've been threatened more times than I can count and they've... A lot of them have acted on it and I just..." He started curling closer, body unconsciously trying to hide.

"Keith, hey, buddy, come on, you're safe here." Shiro's voice brought him back, his gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hunk especially wouldn't let anything happen to you and I wouldn't either and I'm certain Lance wouldn't hurt you on purpose! Maybe on accident but he'd probably freak out immediately after. I mean, you've dealt with a lot. I know you have and you'd never mean anyone you care about harm."

Keith looked up, eyes locking with Shiro's, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so glad that... That I'm not just hearing you in my head... That you're really here, Shiro..." He reached up to gently touch the scar across his nose. "You're shining so brightly right now. I wish you could see the aura you emit... It's so beautiful. Especially when it mixes with Lance's. I wish you both could see the beauty you guys create. You're all just... You guys brighten up my world more than you know and, yeah, it's only been a day but those bright auras... I don't know if I want to go back to just seeing the dull, clouded auras I see all around... You're all so vibrant but... That's... That's so dangerous..." Keith mulled over the danger that he found such beauty in. They stood out like sore thumbs with the way they exuded their auras so brightly. "I'm honestly surprised I hadn't found any of you on accident before. Like, that's how bright you guys are."

"Wait," Pidge's voice was sudden, a bit startled. "You can see our auras?"

"Yeah, my eyes are weird like that. That's why they're purple. It's the way someone can tell, if they know of the rumors in the dream realms, that my connection is stronger than others. It makes it really dangerous when I'm... impulsive like I was earlier today. You all witnessed how bad that can be. It makes me wonder how bad it would've been if I had got a phone before Shiro and you guys could make me see again after that incident."

"Wait, hold up a second," Lance piped in, "You _knew_ that it could be detrimental to your health to do whatever you did and just _shrugged it off_ like it was nothing?"

"Well... I trusted you guys? Is that a reason? No... Mm, it wasn't that. I don't get to be too impulsive generally. Something always stops me. It's like time had been stopping me from having a free will for a long time. One time-"

"Keith, do _not_ tell that story."

"Huh? Oh, I guess that is a bad story, huh. Thanks for stopping me again, Pidge."

"No problem. I've always been your impulse control and so has Shiro. He just couldn't do much once he handed you so much power. Sometimes, we forget how powerful you are. It's bound to happen with how often you just fold to us insisting as much as we do. You always hated worrying us. I'm honestly a bit surprised that didn't stop you with that one. Shiro was desperate enough that I heard his shouting in my head and that takes an awful lot of energy. It did, however, help me prepare when he was suddenly vocally cut off. Sure as hell gave us all a scare. Man, Hunk did not need such a bad introduction to the dream realm and your connection to it."

"Yeah, I kind of really didn't need that. It was oddly familiar though."

"You, uh, you did something like that for me once, Hunk." Lance's voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

"Wait, what?"

"We were kids and you didn't know what was happening but you just kind of helped? No questions, nothing, even as I heaved through my closing throat. As children, we were all really susceptible to injury from the dream realm. I remember that you were dead asleep next to me and the next moment you were bolted upright as I started having trouble breathing. I don't think you'd remember it since you fell back asleep almost immediately after you checked I was okay and healed."

"Wait, I always thought that was some weird dream."

"Nope, you saved my life because not even the hospital would've been able to help. It was a time injury, after all. I remember that."

"I've been more involved in this than I'd have ever noticed. I never questioned it either because I had the whole waking up, fully alert, before doing the stuff? It never occurred to me that it was just... There all this time. In my face." Hunk turned around, sitting on the bed. He laid back, Keith aiming to move before his head landed on his lap. He was a bit too slow. "Can you give me a minute, Keith? I kinda wanna just relax right here."

Keith slowly nodded, hesitantly lifting a hand to touch his hair. He glanced up at Lance, fear evident in his eyes. "Don't worry, Keith. I'm not going to pounce on you for helping him relax. Though, I might get a bit jealous that he gets to have his hair played with. Your hands look really small."

"Do you not like big hands?" Shiro's voice was soft, a pale blush across his cheeks.

"I never said that. I may like small hands but big hands are really comforting." Lance didn't spare a glance, his own cheeks lighting up red. "I mean, I've only ever really had Pidge and Hunk's hands for comparison but I guess that's to be expected. We have always been so tightly knit together."

Shiro got up, heading over to the bean bag they had been in way earlier. Pidge glanced, a knowing look on their face. Then they caught a glimpse of outside. The sun was finally lower in the sky. "Who wants to have a sleepover?" Hunk raised a thumbs up, it was his house after all. "I do, what about you, Lance? Shiro?"

"As long as I can get my car in the morning, I wouldn't mind."

"I, uh, we haven't had one of those in ages." Lance was hesitant a moment before something hit him as realization washed over his face. "Oh! Keith is probably new to this! We can subject him to the torture that is a makeover! Hunk's sisters would be totally down with it! I'm in if Keith'll let us dress him up!"

"I can't believe you immediately wanted to put makeup on Keith. You've known him for a day and you already wanna extra prettify him. Well, can't say I'm surprised."

"So, is that a yes on the sleepover then, Hunk?"

"As long as you know we're not all cuddling in my bed like we did that one time. Keith needs space for his ankle after all."

"Wait, am I sleeping in this bed? With you?"

"That was kind of the intention. Especially if we're having a sleepover. I gotta make sure they don't scribble nonsense on your face and the easiest way to do that is to have you up here. Besides," Hunk mused, repositioning himself to curl up towards Keith. His aura caught Keith's attention as it swirled and mixed with his own red, making orange. It was genuinely like the colors he might see in a sunset. "You're warm. Somehow, warmer than me. It's cozy."

"Oh," Keith went bright red, noticing how more of their auras mixed. "Well, since you're so convincing."

"It's settled. You're getting a makeover instead of a ton of questions from my sisters and Lance included. If we're lucky, they'll do Shiro's makeup too."

"I don't know if I should dread this or look forward to it."


	5. Keith Meets Someone Who is Both Ally and Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets that makeover after teasing Hunk's younger sisters. He finds out, even if he's remotely safe, that being alone is never good and something bad will happen. He also finds out that the others really care about him a lot. Even willing to risk losing themselves to keep him alive.
> 
> (I've been forgetting to do these, woops)

He found out that it wasn't really either. Dreading it would've made him a much funnier victim which could result in an excess of makeup and dressing him up more. Looking forward to it would've been weird for him, especially since he hadn't used makeup since the last time Allura had offered. Which was a while ago.

"Hunk! Who is the new cutie? He has such long, pretty hair!"

"Can I braid it?"

"No, no, we should put flowers in it!"

The girls chattered as Hunk tried to keep Keith up and away from their curious hands. At some point, Hunk decided having Keith on his shoulders was the best option. He heard the girls let out a chorus of whines, obviously wanting to find out more about the new guy.

Keith was quiet, kind of just blankly staring at the girls. They all looked a bit alike but there were some obvious differences. Who he guessed to be the oldest one was definitely capable of reaching up and pulling him off Hunk's shoulders but she didn't seem interested enough. At least, he hoped she wasn't interested enough. He didn't want to find out how painful that might be.

"Hunk, come on, bargain with us here!"

"Yeah, yeah! Bargain! Bargain!"

"Do we get to at least dress him up a little since he's staying? He is staying, isn't he?"

Hunk was saying something but Keith got distracted again. The noise of all of their voices blurring together as he watched Hunk's aura coming up and wrapping around him protectively. His hands were settled on Hunk's head, tendrils of gold coming up and curling around his wrists and up his arms. Something in Keith wanted to feel more of that oddly tingling feeling. The way that Hunk's aura gently reminded him that he was safe.

"Oooo~!" Hunk's cheeks flushed red as Keith bent over his head and somehow settled his own head upon Hunk's. He had a light dusting of pink over his own cheeks, something akin to a purr let out when he felt one of Hunk's hands tighten on his leg. His eyes were closed as he reveled in how Hunk's aura made him feel wanted.

"Is he your boyfriend, Hunk?" Keith's eyes opened slowly, a smirk spread across his lips as he held his finger to his lips, making it seem like he was shushing them, and winked. Then he got comfortable again as the girls sounded a chorus of different squeals.

"Keith, what did you do to make them make so many different noises?" Lance's voice was behind him, Keith not feeling like vocalizing what he did. A slight shrug lifted his shoulders as he grinned against Hunk's hair. "That's not fair. I wish I could've seen what you did! You didn't even say anything! It makes no sense!" He continued to more or less ignore Lance, breathing evening out completely as he relaxed almost completely. Hunk feeling his own body relax despite the sudden fit of giggling anytime he asked about what Keith did.

"Keith, you need to let us give you a makeover before dinner!"

"Oo! Yes, we should give him a makeover and see how Hunk reacts!"

"He's right here guys. Besides, I don't think Hunk'll let him be away from him for long." There was more snickering.

"If Lance is part of the makeover squad, then I'll leave him in your care. Just," Hunk took in a deep breath, hand tightening again on Keith's leg, grabbing his attention. "Don't make him uncomfortable, okay?"

"You'll tell us if we go overboard, right?" The two younger girls echoed the oldest, Keith looking her in the face. His face twisting a bit as he thought about the situation. "Hunk would never forgive us if we did make you uncomfortable."

"Lance should be able to tell if you guys do anything to really get under my skin." Lance's eyes widened, Keith casting him a glance saying to back him up. He seriously didn't want to be in charge of any of this.

"Yeah! I'll notice so if you're even a little bit unsure about something with him, ask me!" Lance beamed, proud of getting to take charge of the makeover. "Now, let's get him to the makeup! Hunk, buddy, will you give me Keith?" Hunk eyed him for a moment before reaching up and lifting Keith from his shoulders. Keith let out a noise of disappointment before he was handed over to Lance. For a second, he wasn't sure if Lance was going to carry him or what. "I can only really hold people on my back so you're getting a piggyback ride." Hunk situated Keith against Lance's back, making sure he was secure before letting go. Keith clung to Lance immediately, not sure how to feel about a piggyback ride.

"You won't drop me, right? I don't have to worry about falling, right?" Keith's iron grip around Lance's neck was choking him a bit, making Hunk massage Keith's shoulders a bit.

"Don't worry, Keith. If Lance dropped you, he'd find out what happens when people hurt you, okay?"

"I won't drop him! Please, Hunk don't make me fear for something I'm not going to do! Also, Keith, please stop strangling me. You're not going to be on my back that long, so ease it up." Keith's grip had eased with Hunk massaging his shoulders, consciously easing it up the rest of the way as requested. "Besides, we're not going to be keeping you in there all night giving you a makeover. We still have dinner to look forward to."

Keith grumbled a bit before nuzzling into Lance's neck. The tan man, not really used to such an act, stiffened a bit before starting to carry Keith away.

"Hey," Hunk's voice took everyone's attention, "Don't take more than an hour. Dinner will be done in about two or three hours, maybe only one, depending on what all I make. And who helps me make it." Lance flashed him his signature grin, showing both his excitement for Hunk's food and his understanding of the time limit.

"We'll see you in an hour then." A grin spread across Lance's lips as he dragged Keith away, the girls following and giggling. They didn't get to do this much on new people so they were looking forward to it.

Hunk watched as Keith was taken to the main bathroom, the area where they all kept their makeup. A sigh leaving him as he turned to Shiro and Pidge, his mother still enjoying her drink.

"Whose ready to help me with dinner?" Pidge shrugged and Shiro gave a couple unsure thumbs up. "You guys don't even know what I'm making so uncertainty is to be expected." Hunk didn't normally expect much help when cooking so sometimes it'd take him ages to prepare everything he wanted there to be at the dinner table.

"Can I help choose what we make?"

"I don't see why not. We could make alien shapes with some of the food." Pidge's eyes shined as a silly grin spread along their face. "Maybe some other cool stuff. I don't normally get to make dinner for..." Hunk counted on his fingers for a moment before Shiro piped up.

"Ten. There's ten people. Are we all going to fit at the table?"

"There's always the couch and my room." Hunk shrugged, going into the pantry. "Anyway, I'm going to make both of you help in some way. Mom?"

"Mm?"

"Could you leave the kitchen for a bit? I want to make this dinner a surprise."

"Okay, dear. Just make sure your friends don't burn down the house."

"If anyone did that, it'd be Lance after he straightens his hair."

"Wait," Shiro piped up, "Lance straightens his hair?"

"Yeah, he has some wicked bedhead. When his hair is longer, the straightener can't keep it straightened for more than a few hours. He liked it longer at some point and would straighten his hair in the middle of the day. It was kinda funny. He looks great either way. He's had curly hair since we were kids."

Shiro hummed a minute, finger against his lips. "I thought it just straightened out with age..."

"Nope. Now, I need you two to wash your hands. Oh, and Pidge, put your phone away. I don't wanna see it or else I'm not making any alien shapes with some of the food." Pidge grumbled before taking their phone out and placing it where Hunk could see it. "Thanks. Now, let's get to work."

 

* * *

 

"Keith, close your eyes. Oh, and just a warning, we're going to be doing that a lot. And kind of moving your face as we need to? You don't mind, right? Especially since you'll look gorgeous. Oo, we should use golds and yellows, Hunk would freak!" Lance snickered and the girls were already getting out their metallic colors.

"This is... Going to take a while, isn't it."

"Do you need music? We can play music for you." Keith let out a sigh, shifting a bit on the stool. Being the center of all four of their attentions was a bit overwhelming. Especially since he couldn't just get up and he hardly knew at least three of them. Lance just felt familiar, like the other three who went to the dream realm did. Even if Hunk didn't necessarily go to the dream realm.

"I'll be fine. Just don't hurt me?"

"We wouldn't hurt you! Not on purpose, right girls?" There was obvious agreement, one of them feigning surprise at the mere suggestion. "Anyway, we're going to do your hair first. Who votes little braids that help to hold it back? Oo, maybe braid his bangs back..." Lance stared at Keith for a moment, his hair settling messily over his forehead and a bit over his eyes. "We want to keep it mostly how he usually has it so..." Lance hummed, the girls patient as one messed with his bangs a bit. She settled the middle part more to his left, smoothing the other side away from it.

"We could put a little braid here on his left side and drag it back along the side of his head and then add it into the longest parts of his hair as a loose braid?" She glanced to Lance, letting the idea soak in.

"That could work! Nice job!" She beamed, Keith smiling a little bit since she found a way before Lance. "You get to do it since it's your vision." Her expression deflated a bit before turning to Keith.

"Do you mind?"

"N-no... I'll close my eyes for it though since I don't like hands that close to my face."

"Okay, tell me if I'm pulling too hard."

"Okay..." His eyes were closed and he felt the gentle brushes of fingertips against his cheek and up on his forehead. She seemed to have really small hands, thin fingers too. That probably helped her as she carded through his hair, braiding parts of his bangs to the side before taking larger parts of his hair up over his left ear. He focused on how Hunk had played with his hair before he fell asleep earlier, the current situation fading to the background. Before he realized, there were no more short and thin fingers.

"What do you think?" Her question directed to both Lance and Keith as he was presented the mirror. He tilted his head, seeing the way the braid slid loosely against the side of his head.

"It's not uncomfortable."

"And it's cute, so job well done!" The hand mirror was placed on the counter, immediately ignored as Lance carded through the metallic colors the girls had. "We're not going to need any foundation, his skin is already rather pretty. Let's see..." He eventually pulled out some liquid gold eyeliner. "We'll use this and..." He dug a bit more, finding an eyeshadow case with various shades of gold. A hum left him before he put it back in favor for one that had silver and black in it. "This! This'll make the gold brighter than ever."

Keith was clueless but listened as Lance let the girls do his blush and then did his eyes himself. The gold eyeliner looking brilliant and helping a bit to make his purple eyes pop. Last thing they needed was to apply the metallic gold lip stuff. Keith had an issue with understanding before Lance just took his chin and deftly applied it. Keith couldn't help how he rubbed his lips together after since it felt weird.

"And, you're extra prettified. Then again, you were pretty before too. I just wish you had done more with your hair. It's got so much potential. Even though it's a mullet." Lance shrugged before going to pick Keith up, hesitating. "I wonder if Hunk has a minute to come pick you up, or Shiro. I'm going to go get one of them so you don't feel the need to strangle me."

"Okay?" Keith wasn't sure but Lance was leaving and so were the girls. Before he could say anything about not wanting to be alone, they were gone. His senses immediately heightening from fear. No matter where he was, if he was alone, someone could attack him. His eyes were wide, purple glowing as he looked around the room. He had a feeling of helplessness wash over him because of his ankle. He was just in Hunk's house, in the bathroom. It wasn't like he was entirely alone and out in the open. Yet, he didn't let his guard down as he kept glancing around, obviously nervous. He did not want to have to explain to Hunk that he had been kidnapped or injured again from his bathroom. That'd be just plain embarrassing. Then again, what if they-

"Keith?" Shiro peeked into the bathroom. "Hey," Keith looked visibly relieved as soon as he heard Shiro's voice. Though, he took a moment to look Shiro up and down. His eyes catching on something that was wrong. Most definitely wrong.

"You're _not_ Shiro." He hissed out, eyes flaring in brightness. He clung to the stool, immediately tensing. A wicked grin spread across the _not_ Shiro's face, them slipping in and locking the bathroom door.

"No, I'm not your beloved Shiro. I look a lot like him, don't I?"

"Physically, you're almost... A copy but you don't have the right aura. Yours is too _clouded_." Keith shivered, as they just stood there.

"Ah, too bad I can't fix that. Then again, only you can notice. Well, your protector seemed to notice but I fell right into my role. Those little girls know nothing of the possibility. You didn't either until now." They hummed a moment, seeming to consider something. "Call me Kuro. I would rather you have a name to call me as you hiss and puff out your fur."

"Well, Kuro, I don't particularly _like_ your presence here. And it won't take long before the real Shiro notices you're in here."

"Actually, your other director is more likely to notice me but, then again, my aura is pretty clouded. The only real thing that'll give me away is the time it's taking me to fulfill the task those children asked of me. Though, I wouldn't mind picking you up and taking you away. I don't think I will though. I mean, just look at you. You're very obviously on the defensive. It's a good look for you. Even your crystal is flaring with your aura..."

Keith couldn't help but glance down to see the crystal teardrop lit up bright red, it was flashing. He could feel it shouting at him. Then his chin was tilted up and he was pulling back, falling off the stool with a loud thud.

"Mm, I just wanted to look at your makeup, dear. It shines bright with two different auras. One of blue and one of gold. Your protector and... Your medic, I assume?" Keith growled, hands changing into claws. He was not going to be able to do more than self defense. Biting and clawing if he bent down too close. "Ah, that's a new thing. I guess your director was right in giving you that crystal. You'd very easily rip me to-"

"Keith?" There was a shout from further away from the door.

"We can meet again when you're alone and your ankle is healed." His words were rushed as he ran across to the window, opening it and slipping out in an instant. A breeze from the night coming in after him. The bathroom door was being jiggled, as Keith let the adrenaline fade away.

"Keith! Open the door! Why is it locked? Did you fall? Are you injured?" Lance's voice was panicked, the door jiggling violently. When the door stopped moving and Lance was silent, Keith started to tear up. He willed the tears away, remembering that they had _just_ done his makeup and that he didn't want to ruin it. After a moment of deep breathing, he grunted as he got up off the floor. He had thrown himself down pretty hard. "Keith, please say something!"

"'m here... Just... Gotta make it to the door for ya..." Keith leaned against the wall, heaving slightly. He didn't know why he was so exhausted, maybe he had used too much energy when he had brought out his claws. The events flooded over Keith, noticing the new things he'd done. Claws and fangs were new. This weird exhaustion was new. Dragging himself across a wall to fumble with a lock was new. This day was entirely weird with all kinds of new things. Once he heard the door lock click, it was hurriedly being opened.

"Keith, Keith, I'm so sorry." Lance gushed as he immediately went to support him. "Were you injured? Are you injured?"

"Not any..." He huffed out through his lungs, closing his eyes a moment. "Not more than I already was." Lance let out a sigh of relief. The girls weren't there, that was good. He lowered his voice as low as it could go. "There was an imposter of Shiro... He... He didn't attack me but... He..." Keith's voice was going out as he tried to breathe. It was hard, as if someone had a grip around his throat. "He scared me, Lance... He scared me so bad... I... I was gonna kill him if he tried to... To touch me more than he did..."

"It's okay, Keith... Let's get you to Hunk, he'll help you breathe again." Keith nodded limply as he leaned on Lance. "You'll have to walk partially though. I can only help you so much." He nodded again, both of them inching their way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"Hunk?" Lance's voice was obviously worried, Hunk hearing it as he turned around. He saw Keith leaning and heaving through his lungs. His eyes flared up, immediately leaving the pot he was stirring.

"Shiro, stir that." Hunk rushed out as he went to Keith. His eyes were shining a bright gold as Keith's purple ones were hardly seen beyond his heavy eyelids. "Keith, you have to stop breathing." Fear flashes across Keith's face, his eyelids lifting a bit more to show how pale the purple had gotten. He was drained beyond belief. "You have to trust me, Keith. You have to stop for at least ten seconds. Just hold your breath."

There was a bit of a nod as Keith took a deep breath, stopping himself from letting it out. He focused on containing it as he felt Hunk's hand settle loosely around his neck. _I trust Hunk. He won't hurt me. Just don't breathe and he'll make the pain go away._ Keith's whole body relaxed as Hunk pressed against his throat, effectively cutting off his breathing for him.

"Hunk, what are you doing to Keith?" Lance sounded even more worried than when he brought Keith in. Hunk's eyes were shining brighter than Lance had ever seen them, obviously focused.

"Lance, you need to ground Keith. A gentle continuous pulse of your aura to his chest." Lance opened his eyes wide before listening to Hunk. He let his eyes dimly glow as he forced Keith's own aura to regenerate with the low pulse. It was going to take a moment or so before Keith would be able to breathe but Hunk and Lance combined would speed up the process.

"Shiro, don't go over there." Pidge ordered when they saw him starting to leave the pot he was stirring. "No, don't argue with me. Hunk and Lance are regenerating Keith's aura. They need to do it. It can't be his directors' auras. We would overwhelm and snuff him. We've grown too strong to be able to help him here."

"But, I can't just leave them."

"You're not. You're doing what Hunk needs you to do. You're stirring the very food that Keith will taste and enjoy. This is also for them. He's going to have a big appetite." Shiro stared as he noticed that Pidge had froze time for their conversation. "You noticed, huh. Yeah, I froze it since you wouldn't have stayed still long enough for me to stop you effectively. But now you know, and when I unfreeze it, they'll be done with letting Keith breathe through Hunk and Lance's auras. You trust us, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Then that's all we need."

The darkness of the freeze was gone and Shiro was still staring as Keith's eyes flung open, Hunk's hand pulling away and Lance's as well. Hunk's glow went away as soon as he saw Keith's eyes the normal color they were supposed to be. He was still leaning against Lance, his free hand held tight against his chest. He was hyperventilating before being reminded to take deep breaths. Once he was regulating his breath, Hunk went back to Shiro.

"Shiro, please go over and pick up Keith. He needs to be able to relax and in someone's arms is the best way. I'll finished up dinner with Pidge's help and he'll need to eat. Got it?" Shiro nodded and fled to Keith, immediately lifting him off of Lance's side. "Now, Pidge, stop with the time freezing for serious conversations. It's always kind of freaked me out. Now that I know it's actually happening, it's kind of annoying."

"Oo, you've always been so attentive. Lance and Keith obviously couldn't feel the time freeze. That's odd considering they're both the most intense with their auras."

"Well, they both had little left of them just now so I'm certain they'll be hungry. Let's finish up dinner. We can eat in my room."

"'kay."

 

* * *

 

"Lance, Keith, are you both okay?" Shiro's voice was thick with concern. Lance gave a weak smile, not sure if he could answer. Keith took in a deep breath, eyes scanning over Shiro. He could see his aura and wouldn't want it any other way.

"It's really you, Shiro..." Keith mumbled, pressing his hands against his face. "Lance, remind me never to forget about how I can see someone's aura. It could kill me one day."

"Can do. Can you, uh, give me your hand a minute, Keith? I kind of shoved my aura into yours to help you breathe. I kind of want that back. You know, as yours regenerates."

"I could carry you both, you know." Shiro offered, Lance flushing slightly.

"You should do that, Shiro. It'd be a lot easier than Lance trying to hang onto my hand while I regenerate. At least, until I regenerate enough to make up for what he gave me." Shiro had no idea about giving away part of his aura but he knew that there was no other way for Keith to survive that without it. His thoughts swam around as he shifted Keith to one of his arms, offering the other for Lance.

"You can just hop up or I can bend down and get you. Whichever would be easier."

"You don't have to do this..." Lance murmured before Shiro decided for him and hefted him up onto his one arm. "Or! You can just do it anyway! Okay!" Lance squeaked a bit as he immediately clung to Shiro's chest. "I really don't need to be held since I'm not-"

"You're injured in spirit. Besides, I want to hold you anyway." Lance's jaw hung open,obvious surprised as his cheeks flushed a bit. Shiro just gave him a smile, Keith just grinned at the two. "Too bad Hunk is busy making dinner or else I'd let him hold you." Shiro's attention had been directed to Keith who had been grinning. His grinning turning a bit awkward as his own cheeks flushed. "For now, I will hold my protector and knight." Lance huffed a bit, threading his fingers with Keith's. Keith could see as the bright blue of Lance's aura started to separate from his own red and drug itself along the connection of their fingers.

"So pretty..." Keith mumbled, staring at their hands.

"The aura?" Getting a nod, Lance chuckled. "Can you paint? I think I remember seeing a bit of paint supplies off to the side at your place."

"Yeah... I paint when I'm comfortable."

"You should paint something for Hunk. He's always been a big fan about the way paintings look. It doesn't have to be professional either. Just a bunch of colors together would make him happy as long as you were happy with it. I kinda wanna see what you can paint, none of us have ever been too great at showing anything through art. I mean, I can sing and Pidge can make a great remix but any form of paint and we're all just a mess. Hunk can sketch flowers and stuff though."

"Hunk can sketch? Wait... You can sing? Do you sing a lot?"

"Let's not ask and you'll eventually find out." Keith grumbled, feeling himself getting sleepy. He could feel his aura regenerating and the way it worked double time to make that happen. He could also see how Lance's aura slowly finished separating itself from his, mixing with Shiro's where they touched. Keith could tell that there was definitely a special bond required for auras to mix but earlier... Earlier he felt Kuro's trying to force its way into his even though it was so clouded.

"Shiro!" He turned to face back into the kitchen where Hunk was. "Dinner should be ready in a minute or so, go ahead and let the girls know!" Shiro gave a quick response before carrying Keith and Lance with him to the room that Lance said they disappeared into.

"Dinner is almost done. Do you think you girls could set the table for your brother?" Getting an affirmation, he left them as they went about filing out of the room. Shiro headed back to the kitchen, peeking in as Hunk finished up. "Do you want me to head upstairs with these two?"

"Actually, I need to go ahead and have you guys get your..." Hunk glanced up, seeing Lance and Keith in Shiro's arms, brushing it off a moment after. "Plates and make sure you get all you want. There should be enough for seconds but with Keith, I want to know he has plenty of food before we take him upstairs. You'll have to set Lance back down though."

"It's no problem!" Lance rushed out before letting himself down from Shiro's arm. "I'll hold your plate for you too, Shiro. That way you can hold Keith a bit more securely and he can hold his own plate." Keith just gave him a tired look, letting his aura do its job and take up his energy to restore itself.

"Anyway, just get your plates and head upstairs. Me and Pidge will be up there after we finish up and get our own."

"'kay!"

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was lazily eating as he sat on the edge of Hunk's bed. Everyone was up there and Hunk had sat next to him since he was half asleep as he ate. The pasta was homemade and shaped into little aliens, obviously for Pidge. Keith had noticed it when they were in the kitchen, mentioning how it looked like bloody decapitated alien heads and Pidge almost died of laughter. There was some other food but Keith hadn't been paying much attention. He rarely ate that much but this was the most food he's shoved into his face in a while. His mouth had the tomato based sauce like a lipstick over the liquid lipstick Lance had put on him earlier. Not that Lance was going to mention it since Keith was pretty freaked out after the bathroom incident.

"So, Lance," Pidge's voice cleared the air, nobody else talking with how Keith looked. "Was it fun making Keith look even prettier than he already did?" Lance's eyes shone as his whole demeanor changed.

"Yeah! We had lots of fun! There's so many different colors we could've used and he would look amazing with all of them! I'm a bit disappointed that he couldn't flaunt it before eating." Keith let out a weak snort. "What? You looked great, man. Though, your hair looked really disheveled when I got to you. Too bad it got all poofed up."

"First of all, I wouldn't flaunt it. I'm sure that it wasn't terribly messed up after... That." Everyone seemed to tense for a moment, waiting for him to continue. "Second of all, I would've messed it up on accident anyway. Like... Probably immediately. Like I did. I have so much sauce on my lips and I don't even care. This is fucking tasty and I don't even know where most of this food is going. How am I eating all of these delicious alien heads? They're so fucking delicious." Keith kept rambling as he shoved more in his face and everyone was laughing. A grin spread across Keith's face, glad to have them laughing.

"What the hell, Keith?" Lance croaked out, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. "You're too much, man! How-" Shiro patted Lance's back and took his plate from his lap, helping him to get through the coughing from inhaling his own spit. "Fuck, I can _not_." He wheezed out, taking a moment to stand up.

"Lance, I swear, if you're about to do what I think you're going to do-"

"Yeah big man, that's what I'm gonna do." Lance flashed Hunk a grin as he took a moment to amp himself up. Then, after what was a blur to Keith, he was doing a handstand. Just chilling out, standing on his hands. Keith stared, unsure of what was happening.

"Lance, do not go the rest of the way, please!"

"The rest of the way?" Keith sounded genuinely curious and Lance took that as his cue. His legs slowly separated, gravity dragging them down before he was doing the splits mid air and a handstand. Shiro couldn't help but stare, Keith joining him. "Holy fuck, that's cool. Dude, that..." Keith's cheeks flushed when he noticed Shiro staring at Lance. Then he started laughing, full on laughing. Though, it died down in a moment when Shiro glanced to him. He casually lifted his eyebrows, insinuating a lot of things. "Could come in handy for a certain someone." Shiro's cheeks flushed and Lance was flipping himself back up onto his feet, only to cover his face immediately.

" _Keith_!" Lance groaned loudly, sneaking a peek from between his fingers at Shiro. He was bright red, a hand covering his mouth as he looked away from Lance. He seemed to cross his legs a little awkwardly and Lance immediately thanked Keith in his head.

"Anyway," Pidge forced out, getting Lance and Shiro to ignore their embarrassment for a moment. "We gotta take the dishes downstairs and I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to make a ton of trips. So, y'all can either finish up quick and I'll take 'em down or y'all can go down on your own." Lance glanced to his plate, almost forgotten on the small table next to the beanbag chair. Shiro's plate took up the rest of the space on it. They both didn't really have much left on it and Lance definitely didn't have any appetite left for it.

He hesitated for all of a moment before heading over and grabbing his own plate. "Do you want any more, Shiro?" Lance had a silly, adoring grin on his face as he looked to Shiro. Shiro, who was still bright red and shaking his head "no" as if he couldn't trust his voice. "Okay," Lance grabbed his plate and headed over to Pidge, the two plates stacked up.

"Hunk? Keith? Are you guys done with yours?" Keith glanced at his plate and shoved the rest of the pasta in his face, cheeks puffing with the contents. He held it out, knowing Hunk wouldn't let him try to hobble across the room. They made their way across the room to Keith, giving Hunk a glance as they fixed their glasses. "Hunk?"

"Sure, you can take it." His eyes were glowing a bit, Pidge could see that much. Something was setting him off and they didn't know what. They took his plate and walked back to Lance, sparing a glance to Shiro.

_Keith,_ He looked up across the room at them. He tilted his head, mouthing a "what" as he waited. _Tell me if Shiro disappears. You ran into an imposter of him so we need to keep track of the real one. I'll be keeping an eye out for anything. Just keep me in the know._ He agreed, nodding his head. Shiro gave him a glance, not quite sure whether to question the scene before him.

"See you nerds in a bit." Pidge let out as they went downstairs with Lance.

"Hey, Shiro."

"Hm?"

"Come over here with me and Hunk." Before Shiro tries to question him, Keith bites out, "Please?" That was all it took for him to walk over. He sat down on the bed, a bit hesitant. "Hunk?" His medic turned, a questioning look on his face. "Can... Can you come a little closer to me? I... I want to be able to see both of your auras as clearly as possible."

"Does..." Shiro's voice is soft, receiving a nod from Keith before he finishes the question. "You must've been really scared. I... I noticed your aura dying away but I thought..." Shiro nibbled on his lip, getting one of Keith's hands against his cheek as he felt a tear slip down it.

"It's not your fault, Shiro. Nor yours, Hunk." Hunk had come up and started to snuggle against Keith's left side. "It's no one's fault." _Except mine._ He bit his tongue, digging his teeth into the flesh.

"It's not your fault either, Keith." Hunk's voice had Keith relaxing his jaw. "It's not your fault that, whoever they were, decided you were a target. No matter what you say. It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault because you didn't hurt someone unnecessarily. You protected yourself. You protected us by trying to... Whatever it is you did."

"But..." Hunk shushed him and Keith felt Shiro's hand find his. He could feel the comforting feeling that Shiro's aura gave him and the warmth that Hunk's did. He felt his eyes start to water again.

"It's alright to cry." And so he did. He let his tears flood over his cheeks, soft sobs wracking his frame. Hunk and Shiro doing their best to keep him comfortable. At some point Lance and Pidge came back upstairs. He didn't know how he looked but he heard Lance mentioning something about getting something and Pidge's footsteps hurrying over to the bed.

"L... ance." The blue blur that was the protector from across the room shifted. "Don't leave... Please..." He saw more motion in the blur, eventually it was approaching him. "Thanks..." He muttered before he noticed the way all of their auras swirled around him. Eventually, exhaustion hit him and he was asleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, sorry about the chapter summaries not being a thing?? i think I was forgetting to do them??? i was kinda doing these all in a row for a lovely friend ♥♥♥♥♥♥ and well i started to forget to do more than just read through and fix things and then also title the chapter becau SE IM TITLING THESE CHAPTERS and the titles are kind of like miniature summaries??? so if i don't have any summaries on some of the chapters just look at the title and it'll give you a clue to important events that are gonna happen. a LSO FORESHADOWING :DDDD


	6. A New Patient and Everyone Else is Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro really doesn't mean any harm and Keith's instincts got him close enough to figure that out. Now, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance have to trust Keith's instincts and Hunk's since he decided he was making Kuro a patient.

When Keith opened his eyes, it was the dream realm that welcomed him. The usual black mist had come to take on the form of snakes. Shiny, black snakes of all kinds of sizes. They gently wrapped around his legs and they felt warm now. Before, the misty void felt cold and harsh against his body. "You guys have been protecting me?" He got a variety of differing hisses of agreement. There were so many of them and so many different sizes.

One came forward, a little letter held in its mouth.

"A letter?" He reached down to take it, hesitation evident when he felt the way it didn't hold any warmth. How it seemed to be stealing the very warmth from his fingers. "Can you open it and show me it? I... I don't trust it..."

"We could tear it up if you'd like."

"No... I wanna know what it says..."

"It is dangerous and we aren't sure how we will be able to control it if it runs rampant without help. Could you call in your protector, directors, and your medic?" Keith frowned a moment, staring at the letter.

"I don't know if I can..."

"The phone. Use the phone to at least get your directors." He felt the weight in his pocket suddenly intensify. He could feel their hesitation until he at least tried. Pulling it out, the screen lit up. For a moment, just a flash, he saw Kuro. He dropped the phone before hesitantly reaching to pick it back up. "It is yours and your mind is playing itself through it. If you try to call one of them, they may be able to hear your voice in the physical realm."

Taking a deep breath, Keith opened up the phone app. He skipped over selecting who and hit a strange button. "Please..." His voice was weak, as if he was on the verge of tears. "Please, come help me guys. I can't risk this."

 

* * *

 

Keith had been asleep for hardly a few minutes when his lips moved and his voice rumbled out quietly. Shiro and Pidge stared wide eyed. Lance immediately knowing what he, as a protector, had to do. Hunk wasn't sure of what he could do for a plea as quiet as that one. He'd never been in the dream realm after all.

"The imposter must have sent him something in the dream realm." Lance grumbled as he wiggled up so he could place his hands against Keith's cheeks. He closed his eyes and could feel his consciousness slipping until he slipped under, hands glowing blue against Keith's skin.

"Hunk," Pidge's voice stood out, not all of them could go under. "Are you wanting to go under and help Keith in the dream realm?" Hunk nodded, no hesitation. "Touch Lance's hand. Me and Shiro have to stay awake here."

"I'll wake up if we're in danger." Hunk's eyes glowed, brightness seeming to be much more than any of them had witnessed before. "I will protect us. Even if I'm a medic, I won't let a friend become a patient before my very eyes. So join us, I think he needs all of us."

Pidge nibbled on their lip, glancing to Shiro. "Is this a good idea?"

"Hunk has mentioned multiple times about how he's forced awake for the simplest of things. Besides," He glanced to Keith, who was starting to cry in his sleep. "He needs all of us."

"If this winds up being a bad call, I'm blaming you."

 

* * *

 

 

Keith watched as the bright blue of Lance appeared at the edge of his snakes. Lance meekly waved from outside the protective area Keith had. He could feel tears welling up at just the fact that Lance was there. That he came to help him. The snakes moved about to open a path for Lance to stand by Keith's side. Even though, Keith was still on the floor, ankle still injured. Lance leaned down, offering a hand.

"C'mon buddy, I don't think sitting down for whatever we're about to experience is a good idea." Keith can't help a small laugh, his snakes alerting him to another presence as he got up with Lance's help.

Keith saw Hunk, a couple snakes clung onto his arms and hung around his shoulders. Those were Keith's snakes. "Hey." Keith's voice was meek as Hunk took a quick glance around, acknowledging the snakes on him. He didn't hesitate to come to Keith's side, the snakes merely wiggling around his feet, some trying to cling onto him. None of them were threatening, they just liked him, as Keith liked him.

"Let me help you with your ankle." Hunk bet down where his own yellow shone bright against the snakes. He ran his hands over the yellow until it formed into his foot again. It was still yellow but Keith could stand again. "That should help you to withstand some of the force."

Keith was obviously distracted as Pidge and Shiro appeared. Shiro stared at the letter in the snake's mouth.

"Please tell me we aren't about to open that." Keith let out a bit of a hiss as he grinned sheepishly. "Why are we opening strange letters that seem to take the very life out of you?"

"Because it's from Kuro..."

"The imposter?"

"Yeah..."

"Keith! Why are we opening a letter from the person who... I don't know what he did other than impersonate me but that should be offense enough!"

"He didn't kill me or kidnap me. Made a big show of saying how he could. I want to know what he has to say."

"Keith," Pidge piped up, grabbing his attention as they analyzed the letter. "For all you know, this could've been a trap to drag us all in here. He could just be trying to take out your defenses so he can convince you to join his side. Hell, it could even be an invitation to join their side. He's obviously bad news no matter what he says."

"I..." Keith looked down at his snakes, they happily swirled around him. "I just have a feeling about this."

"More instincts to make my day worse." Pidge sighed. "Well, Hunk already convinced us to rely on his instincts, why not add yours to the pile." Keith beamed, obviously excited. The snake holding the letter came up to Keith, waiting for his order to open it. He nodded as Hunk and Lance braced him, expecting the worse. The aura around it dispersed, revealing a softness to it. He leaned down and read it, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Do you want us to dispose of this letter, dear prince?" Keith took a deep breath, then shook his head. "Where shall we put it?"

"I'd... I'd like to keep it as a memory."

"What'd it say? What'd it say?" Lance rushed, none of the others able to read it.

Keith took a deep breath, Hunk stabilizing him. "It said... That he was sorry. There... There was blood on the letter?" Keith shifted uncomfortably. "There was blood on the letter... Blood..." Keith's eyes were widening, looking down at his hands. He clenched and unclenched them, eyes staring down at them. The others were saying something but he could only see his hands. Then they were turning to claws and he saw what looked like blood on them. The others were yelling, that's all he could tell as he let tears drop from his eyes.

"It's not your fault."

Large, warm hands settled over his. The claws fading back to his real hands as he looked up into Hunk's eyes. There was warmth there.

"It's not your fault." He repeated, eyes full of warmth. Keith finally noticed what was happening, the snakes were holding Shiro and Pidge in place, refusing to let them approach. They both stared at him, eyes full of tears. Lance was still beside him but looked helpless when Keith finally looked at him. Keith looked down to where Lance's feet were also wrapped with snakes. It seemed like everything was frozen, except for Hunk.

"Hunk?"

"It will never be your fault, do you understand me?" That's all Keith heard before he woke up.

 

* * *

 

 

When Keith opened his eyes, he could feel Lance's aura gently holding him. Just from his hand. Everyone's auras were a welcome sight for him but then he noticed that they were all asleep. He didn't know how they had all joined him but they did. And they didn't wake up with him.

Then his eyes caught sight of Hunk's window. It had a balcony and it seemed someone was on it. Keith didn't hesitate as he wiggled free from his new friends.

Before he could get off the bed and try to crawl towards them, they turned towards him. Their eyes were bright yellow in the dark. Like all the eyes of the people he had to fight. Yet, he seemed sad. His aura was drowning with sadness.

"I would offer to let you in but... This isn't my house." There was a soft chuckle.

"You've never known me and yet you so willingly suggest such an offer."

"Well, I did say it isn't my house but if it was then I'd let you in."

"I'm flattered."

"Are you injured?" He flinched at the words, it was obvious he was resting against the balcony rail. "Give me a sec and I'll inspect your injuries." They didn't move as Keith started crawling across the floor. He moved fairly fast, feeling his crystal thrum against his chest. He ignored it in favor of helping. _Helping. Helping always felt better than taking._

"You really don't have to..." Their words seemed weak despite the obvious caring he felt within them. Keith was busy pulling himself up against the door frame of the open balcony. He didn't know when it was opened but it was.

"No one said I did."

"Then why?"

"Because you're injured and not attacking me. What else am I supposed to do? I wouldn't leave you just because you talked to me in the bathroom and freaked me out."

There was a pause. "You can tell it's me?"

"I recognize your aura. Though, it is less clouded and more unique. You have a jumble of colors that swirl around you, mostly pale colors. It'd make for a lovely painting." Keith mused as he hobbled over to where Kuro was. "You probably shouldn't have come here after giving us such a surprise."

"I sacrificed myself to protect you. I've watched over you for a while now. It would've been wrong of me to not take the bullet." He glanced to the ground. "Literally."

"A bullet wound? Is it a time injury?"

"No, we do not inflict those upon each other even when one of us disobeys. They let us grow through the pain of it healing without any medic to help us through it." Keith grimaced as he saw the place it had grazed his side. "While it does hurt, I'm surprised they didn't kill me. I wasted their opportunity to kidnap you. I'm wasting another by just talking to you."

"You were supposed to kidnap me?"

"Yes... They want you at the very least. If they had you then they could do a lot more even if you weren't willing... They tried for one of your directors before, failing as he was too strong for them to try to control." Kuro let out a soft wince as Keith gently reached to feel the sticky blood against his side. "Please, do not touch it."

"That's a strange amount of blood... Not that I know anything about this stuff. I can just say whether you should go to a hospital or not."

"Well, I should have but it is against the rules. When you've sent those people to the hospital, they were ejected from the group and required to try to live normal lives. You were essentially saving them from this hell. I've stayed here long enough that it'd be far too difficult to exist outside it. You just need to wait until another knight appears. Or try to find the main source of this... Well, all of this. If you and your friends could take down the main source then you all could live worry free."

Keith couldn't help but frown. "That's not all there is though."

"What?"

"It's not just about living worry free. I've lived my entire life like this. I can't just change it. I can't just stop worrying every moment I'm alone. I can't just stop worrying when people are near me for fear of them getting attacked. It's not that simple. It never will be."

"Eventually, there will be a knight stronger than you and you'll be free of this cursed existence."

"I want to save you from what they're making you be." Kuro frowned, bloodied hand pulling away from his wound. "Is there any way that I could do that? I can tell, now that your aura isn't clouded, that you don't mean us any harm. In fact, your aura is telling me how little you want to be a part of this. You may look like Shiro and they're using that but I know you're Kuro."

"You don't know how we're connected, though."

"It doesn't matter right now. Right now, what matters is getting you bandaged." Kuro let out a sigh.

"You said it yourself, we can't do that here. Besides, you can't even walk. I could carry you away but... Then I'd be kidnapping you and your friends wouldn't take too kindly to that. Especially the yellow one. While I can only faintly see their auras, his seems to be ablaze with yours not nearby. I can wait, you should go back to them."

"I can wait just as well. I can wait out here with you and wait until they wake up. Then I can have them help me help you."

"They're not going to like this..."

"Well, I'm stubborn and you won't hurt them. Right? Swear on it." His voice seemed to drip acid at even the thought of him injuring his friends.

"I'd never injure any of you. I swear upon it. Though, my letters in the dream realm always seem to take on a life of their own. Sorry if it hurt you at all."

"It's no biggie."

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk was the first to wake up and notice Keith gone. Lance and the other two followed after when Hunk started shaking him. "Where's Keith? Where did he go?" Hunk was panicking, obviously, as Lance let that sink in. Keith was gone. But Hunk hadn't woken up. So he shouldn't be in trouble. Right?

"Guys, relax," Pidge breathed out. "He's nearby. I can feel it. Though... I feel someone else..." Pidge tensed as they turned to the balcony, everyone else turning with them. There they saw Keith talking, animatedly talking, with someone with those bright yellow eyes. They heard a soft laugh along with a small grunt of pain. Keith immediately made sure they were okay and was brushed off, more or less. They seemed to urge Keith along who went back to talking.

Lance seemed to hiss as he saw them in the pale moonlight. "It's him." The other three looked back to him and then to the guy outside with Keith.

"He's injured." Hunk notices after a moment, staring where a hand was pressed to his side. He could practically feel the blood on his own hand and shivered. "I'm helping him. He's talking to Keith and Keith doesn't seem to be pushing him off my balcony so he can't be a threat right now."

"But-"

"Not listening to it, he's now officially a patient." They all groaned at Hunk's insistence, loud enough for Keith and the stranger to hear them. Keith was immediately going to stand in front of the guy, though he was quickly ushered back against the rail by them.

"He's injured." Keith mumbled as Hunk came closer.

"I can tell. I can also tell that you currently trust him. And if you trust him, I'll help him. He looks like he's been bleeding since a while ago. It wouldn't do to have it get infected. Come inside, help Keith come in as well." Hunk motioned before going to grab his medical supplies and pulled out a really well hidden table. "Can you sit down on this?" After taking Keith to the closest chair, he nodded. He slid over, slipping up onto the table. "Well, we'll need to take that shirt off first. Do you mind if I do that?" He shook his head and Hunk was pulling it off. It stuck to his skin at first, making gross sounds as Hunk worked it off of the wound. He eventually had it off and set to the side. "Now, I need you to relax."

"That's... Kind of difficult with your friends all giving me such a look." Hunk couldn't help a laugh.

"They're just protective. Guys? Go over to Keith and make sure he doesn't have any blood on him from checking on my patient." Keith looked a little sheepish as they all immediately went over to check him. With them distracted, his patient did have an easier time relaxing. He quickly treated it, using some of his aura to help him relax, and eventually he clapped his hands. It took barely any time but cleaning it up was most of the task.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, it's what I do." He got a meek grin and Keith was trying to wiggle free of his new binds of the others holding onto him protectively. "Guys, let Keith go. He was the one who brought this guy in."

"Kuro, call him Kuro." Keith's voice broke through as he was helped over by a very upset Lance. "And I have decided I want to help him." Lance tensed, grip suddenly bruising on Keith's skin. "He's working on getting himself free of the grip they have on him. His aura told me. And he told me." Lance's grip softened a bit with that new information. "I was telling him about all the times I had sent people to the hospital and how they thanked me for not leaving them for dead."

"Wait, you've sent people to the hospital?" Lance sounded incredibly disbelieving.

Keith just shrugged. "I told him I'd help to get him there if it'll free him but he said that it'd be too much of a shock to his system." Kuro shrugged a bit. "So! I was also telling him about my apartment and I was going to let him crash there for a while. I've never had any of them come to my place before so it'd be the safest place for him to lay low and try to get used to just living."

"Wait, wait, you're sending him to your apartment? Where you've made a safe place? Why would you send a complete stranger to your apartment?"

"First of all, Kuro is not a complete stranger. Second, he's right here, don't insult him. Third, he's actually been saving my ass from a lot of kidnappings."

"What?" He heard both Pidge and Shiro as Lance just looked flabbergasted.

"Anyway, I figured my place would be safe for him and me if he stayed there. Not to mention, he offered to clean up my apartment and take care of it while I'm stuck here. Under Hunk's orders."

"You're not stuck here!" Keith glanced to him. "Okay, yeah, I was pretty adamant about you staying..."

"It's not even close to daytime, yet, he can't go out right now."

"I was just staying on the balcony, keeping watch for you guys..."

"You have a bullet wound! You shouldn't be standing out anywhere! You should be resting!" Hunk's impatience with patients who did not like to rest was clear. Keith flinched and so did Kuro. They were fairly alike in that matter. "Now, I can't let you sleep in bed with me and Keith but I do have a place on one of the futons I have up here. Pidge, you were going to sleep in the beanbag, right?" They gave a quick affirmation. "Lance, Shiro, you two are going to have to sleep together in my other futon."

"Why do you have so many futons?"

"Because, my moms decided there needed to be enough beds in at least one room for everyone to be in the same room if we ever needed it. Since my room happens to be the biggest, they put them in here. Simple but pretty nice since I'm the main one who has sleepovers. The girls usually go to other people's houses."

Lance just shrugged as Hunk was going about setting everything up for the sleeping arrangements. The weird, disappearing table was made to disappear again after Kuro got off of it, along with the medical supplies. Lance just held Keith upright as Hunk went about moving the futons, pulling them out to be more bed looking. He tossed some pillows and blankets on both and then threw some at Pidge, who caught them like a pro.

"Now, I'm tired so it's time for bed. Can everyone agree on that?" He got a chorus of yeahs in response. "Great." Hunk grabbed Keith, taking him over to his bed. He let him crawl up there before snuggling up to him with a small huff. Keith was far too distracted by Hunk's warm breath against his skin to realize he hadn't changed into his new pajamas. Though, he wasn't too distracted to notice how Shiro and Lance awkwardly cuddled on their futon. Pidge turned off the light, only the pale moonlight lighting the room. It was time for sleep, not thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a restless sleep for Keith, him waking up before dawn. His body had jolted awake, pushing the comforters away as he sat up. Hunk lazily woke up next to him murmuring a question. Keith couldn't hear him over his own heartbeat. The way it thrummed against his ribcage had him more worried about how he was breathing. One of his hands found its way to his chest, pressing against it with an excess of intensity.

"Keith..." Hunk sat up beside him, rubbing his large hand against his tense back. "Hey, relax. It..." Hunk nibbled on his lip before snuggling up to Keith's side. "It'll be alright."

"Hunk- I- Hunk-" He couldn't form a coherent sentence as he started to nuzzle up against Hunk, breathing in and letting their auras mingle. "It's warm... Right here..." Hunk couldn't help but bring him in closer, pressing a soft kiss to his head. "Please, don't let go..."

"I didn't plan on it." He nuzzled closer, breathing in Keith's scent. He had a certain bit of spice to him and Hunk loved it. Just like he came to love Keith. "You don't have to worry about me disappearing."

"Good... Just... Don't forget to remind me..."

"Mm, just don't leave me. I'll remind you every day you stay by my side. However you want me to remind you. Whether it be with words or with actions." Keith snuggled closer to him, taking in his words. "You'll just need to believe me. I hope you do." Pressing another kiss to his head, Keith was relaxing.

"I believe you, Hunk." Keith murmured, nuzzling against his chest. "I just didn't know how to accept this... Whatever it is. I've known who you are for a long time. Pidge was always telling me about you and Lance."

"Wait, Pidge told you about us?"

"Well, yeah? They told me about a ton of embarrassing stuff too..." Keith's cheeks flushed red as he remembered some of the stuff he'd heard. "Anyway, I knew I wanted to at least meet you but time never really let me. Time can be kind of rude like that."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hunk hummed a bit, playing with Keith's hair. "Anyway, try to get some sleep, okay?" He got a hum in response, Keith pulling them both back down to the bed.

"If you try to, too." Hunk's soft laugh was all Keith needed for reason to stay by his side. "I hope you sleep well, Hunk."

 

* * *

 

 

When they woke up, Pidge was messing around on their phone. Lance had somehow wound up spooning with Shiro and Kuro was curled up like a small animal. Keith couldn't help but pull his phone out of his pocket, somewhat confused that it stayed in his pocket as he slept. He took a picture of Lance and Shiro from where he was before Pidge got up and took his phone.

"I'll get a better pic for you."

"Thanks." Pidge was quick and took a good picture, getting Shiro's face in it. He was drooling again, looking absolutely relaxed. Then they nudged Lance a bit, getting him to roll over.

"Five more minutes..." He grumbled, squirming a bit closer to Shiro.

"I bet you both want five more minutes."

"Wait," Lance opened his eyes. "Both?" That was when he noticed Shiro holding onto him. His cheeks lit up but he accepted it since he'd woken up Shiro with his struggle before. He felt Shiro's arms tighten around him, snuggling up to his chest.

"Are you really going to just accept it?"

"Yep, I'm gonna let him sleep." Pidge shrugged and took the phone back to Keith. Hunk had been sleepily cuddling him, still mostly asleep.

"He accepted that a lot faster than usual. Which was not at all before." Keith mused, half ignoring Hunk nuzzled up to his side. "He probably felt bad about throwing himself off the beanbag and taking Shiro's pillow before." Keith turned to look at the futon where Kuro had sprawled out. "Kuro seems comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

Keith's shoulders jumped, he hadn't noticed he was awake. "Good morning, Kuro. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, it is a bit difficult when I still have a bullet wound in me but yes, I did, thank you for asking. I should be on my way, now."

"What're you even going to do? You're obviously out of commission right now and you still have to go to my apartment for a variety of reasons."

"A variety?" Hunk hummed, only nuzzling closer at the thought of Keith leaving.

"Yeah, he has more than one reason for me to go to his apartment with him." Kuro murmured, "Though, they're all his ideas. I'm just going because he insisted and I couldn't... really... say no..." Keith flashed a grin, happy to know he was so convincing.

"If I was invited to Keith's place, I wouldn't be able to say no either." Hunk was happily snuggling against Keith's side, his usual routine more or less forgotten on the weekend morning. "Which reminds me, Shiro needs to get his car and Keith needs to get changed. Which means, it's time for a bath." Keith flushed, remembering that he did agree to anything just to pet the snake.

"Can't it wait?" Hunk was already getting up, his body kicking into its usual routine, despite it being forgotten while he was comfortably cuddled to Keith.

"Nope." That was all it took for Keith to know, he was going to be embarrassed beyond belief. "Hey, where did you put your bag?"

"It's bright red, how can you not see it?"

"Because there are at least two other bright red things I can see right now." Keith's cheeks darkened, so did Lance's. "Pidge, please, tell me I'm not being blind like Keith is insinuating."

"You're not. The bag was shoved under Lance and Shiro's futon."

"Thank you." Hunk got up, immediately getting the bag. He fished out one of the outfits he and Lance had put together. Then he got out Keith's bag of toiletries. "Well, I'll make sure to not take too long with the bath, okay?" Keith just nodded softly as he let Hunk pick him up.

Pidge waited as they left the room, settling on Hunk's bed. "They're both either going to be too flustered to look each other in the eye after this or just more comfortable with each other."

"I bet it'll be a mixture of both."

"You wanna put money to it?" Lance shook his head and grabbed his phone. He texted his reward and his possible punishment if he lost the bet. "I'll take it. You can't back out though."

"I'm pretty sure I'll win." Lance had a silly grin on his face, Shiro still mostly curled up to him. "Until we get the answer, I'm curious as to why Kuro has more than one reason to go to Keith's. You wanna tell us mister mysterious?"

"Well, Keith had said he wanted to paint me. I figured he might want me there so he has a reference from more than just his memory."

"He's going to paint you? As in paint a picture of you?"

"Yeah? Is... Is that strange?"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know if that was weird or not. I mean, I've only been to his apartment once. I did see some painting supplies and asked him if he painted and he did say he did. Pidge, do you have any idea if it's weird for Keith to want to paint Kuro?" Shiro moved, settling his head on Lance's shoulder, clearing his throat.

"It should be very weird. Keith is usually very protective of what he paints, I remember him making a big deal in his head about Allura or Coran wanting a painting. It was weird. He was very, very loud when he did that. It made it difficult to work."

"Huh, so that's what he was thinking about. I kind of just ignored how loud he was since I was very focused on what I was doing."

"Wouldn't it be more weird if he offered the painting to me? Not just painted me and kept the painting?"

"That. That would be weird."

"Okay, Keith's weirdness aside, I think we should either go downstairs for breakfast. I'll cook since Hunk is busy." Lance shrugged as he pulled himself free from Shiro, albeit reluctantly. "Who likes eggs and bacon? Because that is pretty much all I can cook for breakfast."

"You don't even know if Hunk has any bacon."

"Pidge, I am offended. Hunk always has bacon. That is like a staple in this house." Lance was still sleepy as he walked to the door. "Also, I'm too tired to give a shit that Kuro is here. I don't remember if Hunk's moms are gonna be around or his sisters. Pidge,"

"Hm?"

"Do Hunk's sisters and his moms usually go out on Saturday mornings?" Pidge wracked their brain for a moment, obviously thinking about it. "I'm pretty sure they do but like? I don't remember."

"I think they go and get groceries and give Hunk a bit of alone time in the house."

"Great. Kuro? I'm pretty sure Hunk wouldn't want you left alone so you're coming with us." Kuro tilted his head, a bit thrown off that they weren't kicking him out. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're like a kicked puppy right now so come on before I change my mind as the protector of the house and all of my friends." Kuro was rushing to get up, knowing how difficult it could be to get on a protector's good side.

"I still don't have a shirt since your medic wouldn't let me put on my bloody one."

"I don't care if you have a shirt right now." Lance glanced back from the door, Pidge on one of his sides and Shiro on the other. They were framing him protectively, Pidge's eyes glowing in the dim room. "You're not going out in public and I'm sure Hunk will think of something before you have to leave the house. Now come on, Hunk would be pissed if we didn't make breakfast for his other patient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is a bit far fetched??? like i even read back through it and wasnt sure what to do because theres so much happening in the bg and that happened in the past that really needs to be heard for everything to make sense?? just hmu on my tumblr @deplorable-teacup with questions or in the comments
> 
> i might have a chapter where it covers some darker bits of keith's past and kuro's involvement in those


	7. Spacing Out as Memories Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith winds up spacing out a lot, remembering things to happen to him and around him as a kid. Then something equally good and bad happens.

Keith was quiet as Hunk helped him bathe. He wasn't sure of how to respond, just letting Hunk do as he found necessary. Keith's head was filled with far too many things to be able to really acknowledge what was happening. Especially after talking with Kuro.

 

* * *

 

 

_The cliff was right there. Keith had walked all the way up the edge, sitting down on it and looking down. It was a long drop. He was certain that someone would come and push him up. He was proved wrong when a voice, one that sounded like the one he often heard talking to him in his head, caught his attention._

_"You shouldn't be sitting on the edge like that. You could fall."_

_"What if I want to fall?" He heard a sigh as there were footsteps approaching him._

_"Falling can mean a lot of things." They settled next to him. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to notice that they were relatively close in age. "Do you not have any friends?"_

_"The people who talk to me are all in my head. I've gotten in trouble a lot of times for saying that people talk to me there. People say I'm too old to have imaginary friends."_

_"But they aren't imaginary, are they?"_

_"They... I don't want them to be imaginary. They've helped me through a lot but they're quiet right now. Well, the one who seems a little cold was yelling earlier. They were getting on to me like how you just did. Except, they were kinda scary about it."_

_"Sometimes, people can be scary because they care. Have you thought about that? That they care about you?"_

_"But nobody cares about me... I'm always getting beat up and I can't do anything about it when they team up on me... I've never heard them when I was sobbing and getting kicked, all curled up on the ground..."_

_"Have you ever taken self defense?"_

_"No, I'm a foster child who gets thrown around between families a lot. I bet, that the only people who would even care if I disappeared are those people in my head... If they're real."_

_"What if they are real? How do you think they'd deal with your disappearance?"_

_"I... I hadn't thought about that."_

_"Nobody wants you to disappear. People are just jealous of what you're capable of. You have to prove to everyone that you're stronger than them. You're stronger than what people put you through. Now, come on, you should get off this ledge. You never know when you could slip."_

_"Okay."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Keith?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me. I was scared I had the water too hot for you."

"No, I'm fine. Are you done yet?"

"No, I was kind of hoping to wash your body as well. I mean, your hair is the most important part but, yeah..."

"It's alright, Hunk."

 

* * *

 

 

_Keith went back to that cliff after he and whoever that was had met last. He looked all around for them. He was hardly a third grader and yet he had so much on his plate. Sometimes, he relied heavily on coming back to the cliff, just for the memory._

_"I wonder if they'll come back."_

_"Who?" Keith was immediately on guard. He had been taking self defense classes, like they had said he should. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Please, don't hurt me!" The way they cowered had Keith relaxing._

_"What do you want?" Keith's words were sharp, he didn't know who they were. But, he couldn't help but stare when they showed their face. "And have we met somewhere before?"_

_"I don't know... I just wandered over here and heard you talking to yourself..."_

_Keith glared for a minute before his eyes caught sight of something shiny in one of the kid's hands. "What's that shiny thing?" They pulled it up so they could see what he was talking about._

_"It's a necklace. I don't remember how I got it..."_

_"Can I have it?" They tilted their head. "It's really pretty... Uh, maybe as a reminder of meeting you? I'll wear it all the time!"_

_"How come I get the feeling you won't. Actually, you probably shouldn't. You wouldn't want somebody to steal it, right?"_

_"Does that mean you'll give it to me?" Keith was getting excited. He didn't get to have pretty things very often._

_"Yeah... I'll give it to you but... You have to come over and get it because... I don't want to risk you hurting me..."_

_"Who said I'd hurt you?"_

_"Just, please? I promise you can keep it as long as you just come over and get it. Just, come away from the cliff, please?"_

_Keith turned, he hadn't realized he had gotten closer to the cliff edge._

_"Please?"_

_"Okay!" Keith hurried over as they held the crystal teardrop necklace out._

_"Make sure you don't lose it, okay?"_

_"I promise I won't lose it! Pinky swear!" Keith's small pinky was extended, the other kid curling their pinky around his._

_"Pinky promise."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Keeeith."

"What?"

"You spaced again. Also, we're done with the bath."

"Oh, okay." Hunk grabbed a towel, grabbing Keith with it and setting him down on the stool again.

"I'm going to towel dry your hair, okay?"

"Mm."

 

* * *

 

 

_Keith was running. He felt his feet barely touching the ground as he ran, heart pounding in his ears. He had to get away, he couldn't fight them. He refused to let them get close._

_"Keith!" He looked, they were familiar. Who were they? "Keith, this way!"_

_It was his only choice. He ran towards the kid who looked around his age. Their aura was familiar in his not fully developed violet eyes. Though, it was so clouded. So very clouded. It made him sad to see how clouded it was._

_"Keep going down that way! Keep going until you run into a girl with white curly hair!"_

_He listened, feet carrying him faster with a goal. He had a goal. He had someone to look for. They might be able to help him. He spared one glance back. The kid who helped him was being held up by his hair, kicking and squirming. He turned back around and kept running. Never stop running._

_A gun shot. A scream. He bit his lip as he kept running. He couldn't turn back. Not after they had told him to keep running. Not after they got shot for him._

 

* * *

 

 

"Keith, you're all dressed. Anything uncomfortable?" Keith glanced up to Hunk, tears in his eyes.

"Hunk, I-"

"Keith! What's wrong?" He held his cheek, watching as Keith's eyes shifted to the floor. He couldn't talk. He couldn't for at least a minute before he squeaked out.

"I remember..." Hunk was confused but let him try to talk. "We were just kids! He got shot back then too! I... I've been getting him injured all this time... He's helped me out so much... He led me to Allura. He saved me so many times. How come they haven't kicked him out? How come they haven't killed him? I-"

"Shh," Hunk pressed a finger to his lips, moving to hug him. "It's not your fault, Keith. Remember? It'll never be your fault. It's never been your fault."

"But Hunk-"

"Let's go have breakfast. I can smell Lance making it. Do you like eggs and bacon?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

"Come on."

 

* * *

 

 

_**The girl with the white curly hair!** Keith couldn't help how he almost crashed into her. "H-help me, please..." She had eyes like his, though they weren't nearly as purple._

_"Daddy!" He heard her cry out and a big man came over. "This kid needs our help!"_

_"Oh? Is he a time friend?"_

_"I think so! He's got a really bright red aura! Even I can see it clear as day!"_

_"Let's get him to the apartments. Coran can help him. He probably hasn't had a good night's rest in a long time." He was offered a hand by the large man. "My name is Alfor. Let's take you home, alright?"_

_Keith took his hand and got up, he had accidentally knocked the girl down. She got up and dusted herself off before offering her hand to shake. "I'm Allura! I've got pretty purple eyes like you! Though, daddy here says they'll probably fade away. It's really rare for them to last past puberty!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! What's your name, kid?"_

_"I'm Keith. I think we should hurry though, there were people trying to kidnap me..."_

_"We won't let that happen, Keith. Where we're going, they won't be able to find you."_

_"Really? I'll finally be safe?"_

_"Yes, son, Allura here will also make sure that happens. She has a wonderful uncle named Coran who can help you sleep at night."_

_"But I thought I needed to go to my dreams so I can talk to my directors?"_

_"Oh? You've already got directors?"_

_"Yeah! Their names are Pidge and Shiro! They're really nice and talk to me and help me relax!"_

_"Are they around your age?"_

_"I think Shiro is about a year older and Pidge is a year younger... Pidge keeps telling me I need to find them and their friends Lance and Hunk."_

_"Why haven't you tried?"_

_"I don't want to get them mixed up in what I put up with. But I'll be safe with you two, right?"_

_"Yes, son. I'll make sure you're safe with us Alteans. Just remember, you'll have to be able to come stay with us. Do you have a family?"_

_"Other than my directors? I don't consider my foster home a family. You could adopt me! Then the people wouldn't be able to take me to all of these... Scary homes..."_

_"I could do that and you could live in the apartments. You'll always have a home with us, Keith. Never forget that, son."_

_"Okay!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Lance, can you get a couple strips of bacon for Keith? Oh, and Keith, what kind of egg do you want?"

"Can I have two scrambled eggs?"

"My specialty! I can get you that in a minute, cutie!"

"Lance!" Keith hid his face, but a smile was growing on his face. "Don't mess with Keith so much! He just got done with a bath, he doesn't need you teasing him."

"I... I actually like when Lance teases me..." Hunk glances down, a slight blush to his cheek. "It reminds me of Alfor's wife..."

"Was she, like, your mom in a sense?" Lance was genuinely curious as he cracked a couple eggs in the pan, scrambling them up for Keith.

"Yeah, she was really nice. I'm glad that they adopted me when they did."

"I'm glad you got to have some family before us." Hunk's voice was soft, Lance just yelled his agreement and Pidge and Shiro sighed. Kuro was still kind of awkward sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, where's Kuro's plate?"

"He still hasn't told me how he wants his eggs!"

"Kuro, what kind of eggs do you want? Scrambled? Sunny side up? Over easy?"

"I'll take a couple scrambled..."

"There we go! Lance, he wants what Keith is getting!"

"Can do!"

While everyone was more or less fine, Hunk sat beside Kuro after placing Keith in the seat opposite him. Keith was more focused on Kuro, eyes studying him closely. He was looking for something. Something in his aura that would tell him what he wanted to know.

Kuro was quiet, mindful of what he said and how much he spoke. Careful not to meet that strange gaze that Keith was giving him. Nobody else noticed how Keith's eyes glowed. ( Except Hunk. ) Keith was careful with how he scanned over the aura presented before him, his own seeming to crackle in his ears as he wracked his brain for the connection.

"Hey, Keith," Kuro's voice snapped him out of focus, crackling gone from his ears. The others were more focused on talking and catching up. Mostly telling Shiro what had been going on and being curious about his life. "You should eat your food before your protector gets offended. He made some great scrambled eggs and bacon."

Keith looked down, noticing he hadn't really touched more than a slice of bacon he'd been absently munching on. He shrugged as he focused on eating. It was nice to say the least. It wasn't Hunk's cooking but it was good. Then again, Hunk did get the upper hand with being the one to feed him when his aura needed regenerating.

He didn't pay much attention as Hunk's gaze settled on him, the conversation still going on between the other three. Kuro was finished but didn't want to interrupt by asking where he should put his plate. Hunk's gaze wasn't left unnoticed by the other three. Lance paying close attention before piping up.

"Hey Keith!" When Keith snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to look at Lance. Hunk flushed a bit as he looked away and down to what remained of his food. Keith cocked his head to the side, curious as to what Lance might've needed. "You don't get to have eggs and bacon a lot, do you?"

"Well, no. I'm not really much of a cook and Allura rarely has the extra time to come over and invite me over or cook at my place."

"Are you good friends with Allura?"

"She's my sister. When I was adopted, she became my sister. That's why I seem close to her. I guess we are friends? She's helped me out a lot as I grew up. She's a couple years older than me."

"Huh. I never would've guessed."

"Is she Altean?" Keith glanced to Pidge, a small shimmer in their eyes.

"Yeah, her family is Altean. Uncle Coran and Alfor are Altean and I've met some of her cousins. Turns out she was an only child before I came around."

"Do you like your uncle?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's an oddball but so am I."

Lance shrugged and so did Pidge. Nobody really knew what it was like to be adopted or otherwise. They just got curious sometimes. The conversation eventually went away from Keith again. Him going back to munching on his food. He grumbled something to himself, inaudible to everyone as he furrowed his brows. He started to space out again.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Is he taking self defense classes?" Keith could hear Coran's concern. He remembered meeting him and his voice was so familiar already._

_"Yes, brother. He was enrolled before I adopted him."_

_"Oh thank goodness. I don't know what I'd have done if he came home like that and I didn't at least have a bit of peace of mind knowing he's taking self defense classes."_

_"He needs some of your tonic again. With the doses you have it in right now, it doesn't fully take effect until he's already in the dream realm and he ends up waking up. I keep finding him sitting on the balcony of the living room."_

_"Well, if I give him too much it might knock him out cold. We don't have a medic to wake him back up..."_

_"I know we son't have a medic and it frightens me. I may be a protector but all I can do is make this place safe. It'll always have my blessing. This place will be safe even after I'm long gone."_

_"Come on! Don't talk like that! You never know if one of the children are listening!"_

_They kept talking but Keith couldn't understand them anymore. He slid away and went back to his room. He had that crystal teardrop that the weird kid had gave him. The way it'd glow sometimes when he held it was beautiful. Then he got an idea._

_"Uncle Coran?" He had knocked first but it seemed to have gone unnoticed. "I have a question, Uncle Coran!"_

_"My boy! What are you doing awake at this hour?"_

_"I have a question and I couldn't sleep."_

_"Ask away! I'm sure I can help you!"_

_"I remember seeing painting supplies in your closet at one point... Could you let me borrow them? I want to try to paint." Coran hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Please?"_

_"Oh, you've convinced me! I'll help you set up a little area so you don't make a mess. Alfor?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Could young Keith use apartment 204 to practice painting in? No one ever wants to rent that one for some reason and it couldn't hurt to let the boy practice there."_

_"I don't see why not. Maybe he'll come to like that apartment."_

_"Okay then! Young Keith, we'll have to work quietly so as not to wake anyone but we'll take all of the painting supplies up to your own secret place! Alfor, is the key still where it usually is?"_

_"Yes, it is. Go ahead and give it to him, he's responsible enough to hold onto the key."_

_"We can make a copy later but for now, Keith gets the key." Coran walked off, grabbing it from a strange hiding place. He came back, holding it out for Keith to take. "You get to hold onto the key, okay?" Keith's eyes went wide, surprised and excited as he took the key very gently._

_"Really?" Coran nodded, a smile spread wide across his lips. "Really really?" Alfor nodded, patting him on his back._

_"We'll even set it up so you can sleep up there if you want." Coran looked back, a nod from Alfor and he was looking back to Keith. "Go on ahead and help your uncle get your painting supplies over there, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Earth to Keith! Hello, anybody in there?" Keith blinked a couple times, seeing Lance's hand in front of his face. "Oh, Keith is there! Okay, we can go ahead and take Shiro to get his car. Keith, Hunk was going to let you stay with Pidge and Kuro here."

"Can't Pidge just sit on my lap in the front seat? Or Lance sit on Shiro's lap in the back? I'm pretty sure we can fit everybody in the car if we try..." Keith's voice dimmed down to a mumble when the others looked at him. "Or we can just have two trips..."

"No, you're right Keith." Hunk sighed as he got up from his chair. "It'd be smarter to just try to stuff everyone in the car. Especially so that Kuro isn't found by either my moms or my sisters. That would be difficult to explain since he is not playing the role of Shiro anytime soon. Right?" Kuro nodded, glancing to Keith. "If anything, Kuro could have Keith in his lap in the front seat. As long as Keith is careful of his wound."

Keith just shrugged as Hunk went to pick him up.

"Everyone, come on, out to the car."

It was weird trying to fit everyone in. It didn't take long to get to Keith's apartment again, Shiro's car still where it was. It turned out he had parked it at the apartment complex just in case. Kuro had gotten out of the car, holding Keith bridal style as he followed Keith's instructions. Keith looked up the stairs to see Allura. She was giving him a look that shouted a lot of questions, he was sheepish as she stared down.

"And who is this?"

"This is... Kuro and I'm going to be painting him."

"Did Hunk agree to this?"

"He's still downstairs but, yeah, technically he did since he drove me here."

"Fine. But only this once! You need to stop bringing so many people here. Papa's blessing can't protect us forever."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it, Keith. Just go to your apartment and paint. That's all you ever seem to want to do." Keith let his expression fall, he loved his sister. He really did. So her having such an issue with anyone he happened to bring over really hit him hard.

"It's alright, Keith. She probably can tell I'm not really..."

"No, it's fine, Kuro. Just come on, I need to paint before I get too ahead of myself." Kuro let out a sound of resignation as he kept walking. Keith insisted on unlocking the door himself, supporting himself on the wall as he got the key and did what he wanted.

"Please, let me carry you into your apartment at least."

"No, I've had enough carrying for right now. Let me hobble." Kuro couldn't demand anything. He couldn't bring himself to argue with the one he'd be risking so much to help. "Feel free to sit on the couch." Kuro just went and sat down. Keith went to a corner, grabbing a hold of something before lifting it up with a large gust of air. He had most his supplies hidden by what seemed to be an invisibility tarp.

"That's an interesting object."

"I got it from my uncle." The tarp was set aside, him going over and settling in the chair. "I got all of this from my uncle." He set the canvas up and brought the paints and what he needed. "I'll just be glancing back to you every now and then. Otherwise, just make yourself comfortable."

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk was downstairs, talking with Pidge and Lance as Shiro checked through his car for possibly any extra clothes. A loud sigh had left him when he came back out of it. "No luck?" Lance was quiet, leaning against the side of his car.

"No luck there. I should probably go and get more clothes. I should also be checking if I'm needed anywhere." Lance placed his hand on his shoulder, just a light weight.

"You're needed here." Shiro glanced to Lance, seeing those beautiful blue eyes so unsure, but it was clear what Lance meant. Before Lance could flounder and try to explain it in a platonic way, Shiro smiled.

"Glad to know you need me..." Shiro pauses, willing up the courage to continue. "I need you too, Lance."

Lance's cheeks turned red, Shiro's following shortly after. "Do- Do you mean that like I hope you mean it?" His voice is gradually increasing in pitch and volume, like he needs someone to snap him out of his delusions.

"Yes, Lance, please, I-" Shiro was bright red, cutting himself off as he bit his tongue. He had never wanted to push for what he really wanted with Lance. He was always disappearing under no one's watch and Shiro knew Lance wouldn't let him actually disappear if they got together. It was something Shiro only did because he didn't know how to face his long time crush.

"Shiro, I-"

"I love you, Lance. I, I love you so much my heart can't bare it." Shiro leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lance's shoulder.

"I love you too, Shiro." Lance had seemingly gained composure, wrapping his arms around Shiro. Neither of them could see how their auras mingled and mixed and Keith sensed it. Despite not being able to see them, Keith could feel their bond strengthening with those words. They grew more powerful than Keith's aura could handle without wanting to run and hide.

As they laughed outside, Keith grew antsy. He was finishing up the painting, his paintings were always messy and he always let the colors bleed together and mix on the canvas as they always did. He took the canvas off the easel and placed it on the floor to dry.

It was blurry and Kuro couldn't help but wonder if everything tended to be blurry for Keith. Keith's eyes were glowing when Kuro looked up to him, he could see him clutching his chest as he tried and struggled to breathe.

"Keith...?"

"Get-" His breathing cut him short as he tried to speak. Forcing out the next word, Keith looked directly at Kuro. "Hunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the first flashback, he's talking to kuro! not shiro but they sound similar. keith however can tell the difference when he's not on edge (funny ha ha) 
> 
> the second one, is shiro (easy to put together once you know the first one is kuro)
> 
> the kid who gets shot is kuro (he'd been shot before but he can't help that it hurts)
> 
> sorry this chapter is like 1000 or so less words than my usual chapter but the way it ends is just great :)))) so yeah!!! i'll get the next one up as soon as i can ❤️ 


	8. Melting Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk gets to deal with yet another oddball situaion that Keith gets in. Keith doesn't know but yellow is a safe color for him and always has been. He can see much more than he should be able to. Pidge and Allura wind up hanging out and Kuro is left alone, mostly forgotten, in Keith's apartment. A special thing about Keith's painting is realized by Kuro and why he wouldn't want to give the paintings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how long this draft has been sitting here and i'm really not clear headed enough to read through the chapter to check for anything so im just gonna give this partially edited chapter and go see what i have in my notes about chapter 9 or if its even started because?? i have no idea if it is

Kuro stood there for a moment. "You heard me! Go get Hunk!" Keith had felt his teeth sharpen, ready to rip out something's throat if it dare threaten him. His fingers turning into claws against his chest, tearing into his shirt. Anger laced his fiery red aura, only him capable of seeing the excess of it swirling and practically exploding around him.

Kuro had left when Keith shouted, despite not wanting to leave him alone. The red aura burned hot around Keith, the air around him fizzling with his energy. Kuro needed to leave before Keith tried to attack him. He was scared, scared that Keith might attack Hunk. But he had to listen. He did always have a difficult time saying no to the boy.

Kuro rushed downstairs, almost tripping on the last step. "Hunk!" Kuro's desperation clear in his voice.

"What is it?" Hunk rushed to him.

"Keith! He-!" Hunk was already past Kuro somehow. He didn't see Hunk genuinely jump over a side of the stair railing. He glanced back to Hunk. "He might attack you, Hunk!"

Hunk didn't care. Keith was in trouble. Questions pressed at his head, not noticing as Kuro passed out on the bottom step. Not hearing Pidge shouting because he just passed out. None of that registered in his head as he rushed into Keith's apartment.

"Keith!" He could hear a growling from in the apartment. "Keith, please, answer me!" He hurried in, catching sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. There was the sound of a tarp and he saw the paint supplies sticking out from underneath what looked like nothing.

Then there was another growl from it.

"Keith?" Hunk's voice changed to something more soothing. Something soft and warm, just like him. There was a weak growl, as if the one making the sound wasn't sure if they should growl or not. "Buddy, hey, I want to help. Will you let me?"

The sound of a tarp moving, Hunk saw Keith. Keith had lion ears emerging from his hair, pressed flat against his head. His lips were curled back in a snarl, showing the sharp, pearly white canines. Except, all of his teeth were canines and Hunk could see a bit of blood on his bottom lip. It seemed he had bitten it. Then he took note of the claws that were Keith's hands. Hunk didn't move, not even as Keith growled again.

"Do you recognize me, Keith?" Keith stared him down, his vision seemed blurry considering his eyes did not focus.

"Yellow." It was a growl of a word. Yet, it seemed Keith relaxed a bit.

"Does yellow have a name with it?" Keith's face turned thoughtful, ears still pinned back but snarl uncurling. He looked up to Hunk again, still blurry. He blinked. It didn't help so he blinked some more. Hunk's shape came to be more prominent. Then, he saw one of his black snakes settled on Hunk's shoulder. It seemed to be whispering to him. The murmur of a name in Keith's head.

"Hunk?" His ears turned forward and started to retreat back into his hair. "Hunk, oh gods, what did I do?" Keith started to panic, his claws receding and his teeth returning to normal.

"You didn't do anything, Keith."

"I... I didn't?" He looked up at him, eyes tearing up as he stayed right where he was.

"No, you hid and you were going to protect yourself. You did a good job, Keith." His purple eyes flared in brightness, remembering what Hunk had told him in the dream realm. It'll never be your fault. "Keith?"

"Hunk- I-" Keith started to drag himself out from under the tarp, leaving it forgotten as Hunk helped him up. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed, holding onto his one person who could ground him when his aura took over.

"It's okay, Keith. You didn't hurt anyone."

Keith kept crying, even as the others came in. Kuro, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and even Allura and Coran. They all saw how Keith was crying freely against Hunk who only calmly stroked his hair. Only Kuro knew what had happened. Only Hunk would recall the look and the way Keith had acted moments prior. No matter where, Keith always sensed anything that might endanger him. Whether that means he'll freak out because there is some clouded aura following him or because his friends finally united in aura to become stronger than even him. That was the first time he'd ever felt such a thing. An aura that overpowered his and made him cower in fear and confusion. He never wanted to feel it again but knew he would. He would just have to make sure he was with Hunk.

 

* * *

 

_"Yellow."_

_"Huh?" Alfor turned around to the young time knight, his violet eyes shining bright and a proud look on his face. "What does that mean, son?"_

_"You're yellow! Like the pretty flowers I see around the house." Alfor looked to one of the many vases around the house. His wife was always the one picking them out. "How come you've never mixed with your wife?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your aura! It's purely yellow. There's no remnants or indication that you've mixed auras with your bonded mate."_

_"Bonded?"_

_"Yeah! Time gives us these bonds and we have to find the people we're bonded to so that we can become really strong!"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Did you not have a director to tell you? My directors tell me about those bonds a lot and tell me I need to follow my bonds so I can get stronger. I just tell them I'll get stronger on my own!"_

_"Well, if your directors tell you that you should find them, shouldn't you do it? Isn't that the point of your directors?"_

_"Well, I would but..." Keith's small fists bunched up, tightening until his knuckles went white. "What if they get hurt by hanging around me?" Alfor watched as tears started to well up in his eyes. "You homeschool me right now with Uncle Coran and that's the safest right now. Isn't it?"_

_"It is... But you still go out and... What is it you do?"_

_"Distract the bad guys."_

_"What?"_

_"I distract the bad guys! I have even made some of them go to the hospital! They thanked me for it too... Isn't that weird?" Alfor tapped his chin. "But we were talking about why your aura was pure yellow! Why haven't you bonded?"_

 

* * *

 

"Keith, buddy, you're spacing again." Hunk's voice brought Keith back to the present, his eyes focusing on Hunk's.

"What happened? Why do my eyes hurt?" Keith absentmindedly rubbed at his eyes. It was still a little wet from crying.

"It... It was nothing, Keith. Do you want to go paint some more?"

"Painting?" Keith frowned, looking around. "Oh, oh yeah..." He hadn't fallen asleep but he had essentially lost awareness for a while. "I can't believe Lance and Shiro bonded so suddenly."

"Wh-"

"Keith! Where did- Did we cause the...?" Keith glanced to them, their auras a complete mess when he looked over. They were both different kinds of worried but he could see how each aura clung onto the other, forever connected.

"Yeah, yeah, you did." What washed over both of their auras was something that Keith couldn't describe. "It's alright." Keith went to try to walk, pushing away from Hunk. To his surprise, he stood properly, no pain. "Wha-" Keith stared down, he was on both of his feet. But... That wasn't possible. "Coran," The ginger looked up, looking Keith in the eye. "Do you know if being constantly around a medic can force an injury to heal ahead of time or for it to be caused by regenerating your aura?"

"Well, my boy, those are both ways to speed up physical healing time immensely. Though, it usually doesn't work too well unless they have a really strong bond between the medic and the injured." Keith's cheeks lit up a bright red as he started to push through everyone, slipping between Lance and Shiro with a shudder.

"Wait, what?" Hunk's voice grabbed Coran's attention.

"I'll guess you're the medic and, I have to say, your bond with Keith is a special one. You were fretting over him since meeting him, am I right?" Hunk slowly nodded. "Ah, yes, definitely that kind of bond. I had one! It was ages ago now but we do miss each other."

"Wait, you can leave a bonded mate? Keith made a big deal when we were kids about how strong the connection between the auras was! Saying something about how papa should've gone through the extra trouble to find his bond mate. Though, he also mentioned there being multiple different kinds of bonds. The bond Coran is talking about is one of the strongest."

"You can leave a bonded mate and I do not believe Keith has bonded with you, Hunk."

"Should we bond?" Hunk wasn't very sure about any of this. His crush is apparently his bond mate and he somehow forced Keith's body to heal ahead of schedule. Way ahead of schedule. Now, Keith has no reason to stay at Hunk's.

"That's up to you."

 

* * *

 

 

_"It's not fair!" Keith had shouted before running off. He needed to breathe. Allura had made a point, once again, that Keith was being selfish. That she wanted to see his pretty necklace too but he refused. It was his necklace and his alone. He could hardly remember what had happened but he knew Alfor or Coran had told him he should let his sister see it._

_He was rather agile at this point, never using the stairs to climb higher up the apartment building. Then again, the main staircase never went to the roof. That was the most important part to Keith._

_The roof was clear of anybody. He stepped down and settled down against one of the raised sides. He let out a huff of air. It helped him that the sounds of the city were always in his ears. It was never quiet to the point where he was stuck with himself unless he went to the cliff._

_The sky was bright and he could swear he saw the remnants of auras floating in the sky. "Is that what happens when someone goes away? When they die?" Keith's words were soft. His eyes shining as he looked across the horizon. There were so many dark spots. Auras tainted by the negativity of how a life can get. He took a deep breath. This was his safe spot. Always._

 

* * *

 

Keith found himself already on the roof, a heavy huff of air leaving his lungs. "Ha... I really came up here... I'm not a kid anymore and this is... This is still my safe place." Keith couldn't help a soft laugh as he sat down where he always did. There were still little reminders that it was his place. The little scratches along certain places, the little box he hid things in.

He could hear the group hollering. They'd never find him up there. There was a reason it was his safe spot, no one else had thought he could get up there. Then he remembered. Pidge was down there and Pidge could feel his aura, if only the general area.

Then he felt his phone in his pocket. It didn't vibrate or make any noise but he knew that someone was sending him a message or calling him. Hesitation evident as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hunk..." Hunk was calling him. Good thing Shiro had put in Hunk's number and Lance's and Pidge's and his own. "I'm sorry, Hunk..." He hit the decline button. Then he heard a shout from down below. It sounded like Hunk. He felt bad enough he opened up the messaging app. Typing in a quick message, he stared down at his phone. Rereading the message multiple times before hitting send.

 

* * *

 

"What have I done?" Hunk couldn't help how he panicked. It wasn't even his fault but he sure felt like it was. He felt like it was his fault that Keith ran off and hid who knows where. He tried to call him but only got declined. He couldn't help how he shouted out. "Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Hunk." He turned to look at Pidge.

"You're one of his directors, can't you do something?"

"I've already mentioned, he's too strong for me to even try to control him. I wouldn't do that anyway. Our auras are on different levels and capable of completely different things which doesn't help. He's strong at offense and my aura is all around strong. He can't use my aura to help him but he also can overpower my aura. It's very frustrating." What Pidge doesn't mention is that they can feel Keith above them. They know he's most likely on the roof.

Then his phone vibrated, a new message received.

_From unknown number_ : It's not your fault, Hunk.

Hunk stared before it clicked. "Lance is the only one who has Keith's number, isn't he?" Lance slowly nodded and handed his phone to Hunk. He quickly checked the number and clarified it was in fact Keith. "Thank you, Lance." He was still rather upset but Keith texting him felt a lot better than no response.

_To Keith_ : Even if it's not, you ran away from me.

Hunk huffed as he sent the message. He didn't know how to approach the situation. It just settled terribly in his stomach. Keith had ran away from him, blushing red as a tomato but still he ran away. That was really weighing down on Hunk.

_From Keith_ : I didn't mean to...

Hunk can't help but let out another huff. He needed food before he blew up at somebody. "I'm going over to Pizza Hut and I'm getting myself some food." Hunk's response was snippy to say the least, him walking towards the stairs. Nobody dared follow him.

_To Keith_ : I'm going to Pizza Hut if you want to you can come join me. Make it up to me by coming to me

_From Keith_ : okay

Hunk hadn't waited to see the reply but his phone vibrating only once had him guessing it was a yes. He could hear the sound of something jiggling on the side of the building as he walked past. He couldn't help but look up. There was Keith, climbing down the side of the building, barefoot. Hunk went back to his car quickly, grabbing Keith's shoes and socks from the first time they met. He could hear the chatter from upstairs all the way downstairs. He wasn't noticed as he ran back over to Keith who waited just by the side of the building.

Words weren't needed between them. Keith slipped on the socks and shoes, Hunk patiently watching him. Hunk was still a bit prickly but that was one reason words weren't needed. After Keith had his shoes and socks on, Hunk held out his hand. Keith's cheeks burned red but he took it and stood up. He didn't let go either as Hunk turned back to the restaurant. They were quiet as they walked over, Keith answered the waitress when she spoke to them. He knew what Hunk would want for his drink from the last time they were there and Keith saw the smile that crept up his face when he noticed that he remembered.

It was a silly little thing. Remembering what somebody wanted to drink. But it made Keith happy and it made Hunk happy. They sat across from each other, Hunk still quiet as he looked up to Keith from the table. Keith couldn't help but blush but he didn't let his eyes run away from those beautiful golden hues. Hunk glanced down to the table for a quick moment, then looked straight back to Keith.

"Would it be weird if I said I loved you?" Hunk's voice was so small. The smallest Keith had heard it in the short time he'd known him. Keith couldn't help a soft laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it is but I'm all about weird." Keith was grinning lopsidedly, a bit hesitant before he uttered, "Is it weird that I'd say it back?"

Hunk couldn't help it, his cheeks flushed and he let a smile spread across his face.

"So, it's mutual?"

"It's mutual."

They were both grinning like idiots, Hunk forgetting that he was upset. Keith set his hand on the table, a shy smile on his face. Hunk tried to be sneaky as he brought his hand up to Keith's.

"For once, it can be your fault." Keith felt his cheeks burn. It was his fault that Hunk loved him. That the feeling was mutual. He liked being the cause of that. "Because you're really too much for me."

"I could say the same..."

They sat for a minute, the drinks were brought back and menus were handed to them. The waitress gave them a big smile as she went off to some of the other tables.

"We should probably pick what we want."

"Wanna just get what we got last time? Maybe a large this time?" Keith couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

"So, Hunk ran off and we don't know where Keith is. Isn't this technically bad?" Lance was quiet as he interrupted the rest of the conversation.

"Actually," Pidge started as they fixed their glasses. "I know that Keith is safe. He and Hunk are actually talking right now. Or at least, they're with each other."

"Wait, what?"  
  
"Keith was in his hiding place and left it to join Hunk, presumably invited through a text. We shouldn't disturb them, you know? Like how me and Hunk didn't disturb you two as you confessed from what I could tell." Shiro and Lance both turned red. "Called it."

"Hey! Just because we both turned red doesn't automatically mean it's true!"

"You're also holding each other's hands." Lance grumbled as Pidge pointed out the obvious, Shiro letting out a chuckle. "Weren't you looking for clothes, Shiro?"

"Ah, yeah, I need to take a shower and change." Lance's ears are still red despite the rest of the blush mostly fading. "You wanna come with, Lance?" Lance just nodded softly, Pidge grinning at the two.

"Ah, love, how disgustingly cute people in it can be. But, I'm not complaining because the pining was so much worse." Allura couldn't help but laugh behind them.

"Well, with them leaving, maybe you'd like to join me and Coran for a bit..."

"Pidge. Call me Pidge."

"Sorry, names always slip me. Would you like to join us, Pidge?" They can't help but shrug as Lance and Shiro head off. "Oh, it does help that this place is always protected by my father's blessing. Maybe that would ease your possible nerves about your protector leaving?"

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't join you, so, yeah, sure. What are we doing?"

"Well, actually..." She started to ramble on about something. Pidge carefully listening as they walked to her apartment.

Kuro stood awkwardly, seemingly forgotten by the others. Letting out a sigh, he went back in Keith's apartment. Going over to that invisibility tarp, he picked it up so he could see the painting again. It seemed to have somehow gotten less blurry, Kuro's curiosity piqued as he leaned down to pick it up.

"Ah," It would've been obvious if he had been paying attention earlier. "He actually puts the memory into the painting." It was as if he was looking through Keith's eyes, realizing exactly how beautiful Keith meant. "I was truly, in his opinion, a work of art."

 

* * *

 

Pidge didn't know how long it had been but Hunk and Keith were taking their time at Pizza Hut. They were still there from what Pidge could tell. They were mostly bored at that point, Coran taking Allura's attention for something. They didn't care what. It was boring sitting in there, until they heard Allura's voice directed at them.

"Pidge? Did you not get to change your clothes last night like Shiro?" Pidge nodded slowly, slightly concerned where this might be going. "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes? I mean, ones I haven't worn in a while that would probably fit you. Then again, it's only been a few years since I was about your height. Or would you perhaps prefer a dress? I believe I have one you would look good in." Pidge's cheeks flushed, they never felt like they looked good in any dress. But curiosity got the better of them.

"Could I see this dress...?" Allura's eyes shone, evidence that they were once purple with the hue that they had glowed.

"Oh, yes! Definitely! Let me get it!" Allura was gone in a hurry, heading into a different room. Coran twisted his mustache a bit as he watched. Allura was wearing a smile of pure joy as she brought a mint asymmetrical dress with straps that settled straight across, looking as though it might try to fall off Pidge's chest at first glance, though they had more of a chest than they liked.

"I could try it on if you want."

"After a bath, of course. If you don't mind using my products that is." Pidge just shrugged. They didn't particularly mind.

"A bath sounds nice, honestly."

"Great!"

 

* * *

 

When Pidge was out, they smelled clean but also like flowers. It was rather weird for them, considering they usually used men's body wash and the like. Allura had even provided them with a pair of underwear that she had bought a couple sizes too small. Oddly enough, they fit Pidge perfectly. Pidge just shrugged it off as they wrapped the towel around them.

"Oh, Pidge! You're done." Allura still had a smile on her face, the dress was folded and set aside at the moment. Coran had seemingly left and Pidge didn't give it any thought. "Do you need a bra?" Pidge looked down at their usually bound breasts.

"I don't even know what size I am."

"I have a sports bra that's too small for me if you'd like to try it. Do you?" Pidge shrugged.

"Not if you have to dig it out."

"I, uh, actually already pulled it out just in case?" Pidge couldn't help a snort of laughter. "Oh golly, that is embarrassing..."

"I'll try it if you like."

"Oh and it's strapless so it won't be seen while you wear the dress..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you went out and got these in the one day you've known me."

"That's just silly! How would I have been able to tell your breast size with how they were bound? It just happens that I can be a bit clumsy and these are some nice coincidences." Pidge hummed, disbelieving as they walked over to Allura.

"Do you wanna give me the bra and dress so I can go change?"

"Sure!" Allura had that sparkle in her eyes that was oh so familiar. "Do you think you'll need some help with the bra?"

Pidge glanced down at their breasts, a small frown forming. "Probably."

"Do you mind if I help?" Allura's eyes started to shine, a soft purple glow that Pidge couldn't help but notice.

"I haven't got any problems with that." The way the shine intensified had Pidge's own glowing a beautiful green.

 

* * *

 

When the dress was on and Pidge was dressed, it did look wonderful on them. Allura's eyes glowing a faint purple as she couldn't help but stare. "D-do you want to show your friends?"

"Mm, maybe." Allura couldn't help how she tilted her head. "I don't wanna go chase 'em down but we can go show Hunk and Keith at least."

"Okay!"

Pidge didn't know how to react as Allura grabbed their hand and started dragging them out of the apartment.

"Allura, uh, shoes?" Pidge grabbed her attention as she stopped right before the door. Realization flooded over her face, turning back to Pidge.

"I don't have any shoes that'd fit you..."

"I can wear my tennis shoes, though I wouldn't mind a clean pair of socks."

"Oh! Of course, give me a moment, I'll get you a pair." Allura rushed off, disappearing into what Pidge assumed was her room. "Here you go." She held out the pair, they were covered in little flower designs. Pidge couldn't help but think they were somehow suitable with the dress.

"Thanks." Grabbing their shoes, they slid on the socks. Not used to wearing a dress, Allura wound up getting a glimpse of their underwear.

"Should I try to find a pair of shorts for you?"

"Huh?" Pidge glanced down, noticing that they were more or less showing her everything as they put on their socks. "Oh, no, it's fine. You might have to remind me about the dress thing though."

"Okay." Allura waited a moment or two before speaking up again. "I have a belt that should be able to find around your waist. It's a pale silver but it should look alright with the dress."

"You want me to wear it?"

"Maybe..." Allura's cheeks flushed a little. If Pidge wore the belt, then their dress wouldn't be able to accidentally flare all the way up to the strapless bra. "As a precaution? Was it windy outside?"

"No? But if it makes you feel better, I'll wear it."

"Thank you, Pidge."

"You remembered my name."

"I had remembered it earlier as well. I guess I'm getting better with names." What Pidge didn't know wouldn't hurt them. After all, it'd be embarrassing to admit she had gone through a fair bit of trouble just to do that and that she had sketched Pidge as they showered. That would be far too embarrassing.

"That's good. We can go over to Pizza Hut now, if you want."

"Oh, right! Of course, let's show Keith and his friend your outfit."

"Hunk."

"Keith and Hunk. Okay. I think I can remember that."

"Hunk is thick like how someone might describe a hunk of meat."

"Interesting way to try to remember that." She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "We should go ahead and leave, shouldn't we?"

 

* * *

 

Keith and Hunk weren't aware of how long they'd been in the restaurant until Pidge and Allura came in. Hunk was first to notice them, a blush spreading fast along his cheeks as he looked to where he and Keith held hands.

"Hey," Pidge drawled, a mischievous grin on their face. Keith felt his shoulders jump but he only held tighter to Hunk's hand. It didn't matter to him that Pidge was there. However, the moment he saw Allura, his cheeks lit up a deep scarlet faster than Hunk had ever seen. It took Keith all but a moment to find something to distract himself and possibly the upcoming conversation with.

"You look nice in that dress, Pidge." His brain acknowledged the fact that Pidge had a rack that wasn't there before but it was mentally shrugged off.

"Thanks, Keith. You look great like that." Keith tilted his head a bit, confused. "Beet red and holding Hunk's hand on the table. It's a good look." His mouth opened. He wanted to make a comeback but he essentially just got Pidge's blessing. Wait, did he really care about that? His mouth shut as he turned back to Hunk, catching him nervously staring at him. Keith catching sight of the obvious adoration in those eyes.

"Thanks, Pidge..." He wanted to make a comeback, he really did. Yet, he had nothing.

"Hey, Pidge, do you finally know what bra size you are?" Pidge's cheeks flushed a bit at the direct question from Hunk. "You do remember that my mom, Camellia, wanted to see if you fit any of her bras so she didn't have to throw them out, right?" Pidge just coughed a bit.

"Of course I remember."

"Mhm. Well, did you? As in, does the bra you're definitely wearing fit you properly?"

"How do you kno-"

"I live in a house with five women, Pidge. I know when a woman is wearing a bra or not."

"Point taken. Yes, it does fit alright. Considering it was a random one that Allura had. She was insistent that I wear this dress, saying it'd look good on me."

"I was not insistent! I merely suggested it as a change of clothes for after your bath." Allura huffed a bit, not noticing they were still holding hands from when she had dragged them into Pizza Hut. "As well as... Everything else you're wearing..."

"Lucky coincidence that she had clothing my size, right?" Hunk just shrugged but Keith was raising a brow at Allura. He knew something and Allura quickly shot him a look of her own. "Have you guys just been sitting here ogling each other or have you eaten?"

"Well, we did eat but neither of us actually got full. We can get more if you'd like."

"We should probably wait for Shiro and Lance to join us."

"Mm, probably. I'll call Lance and see what's up with them still being gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or something to let me know if there are any mistakes because my brain has more than a couple diff aus with complete stories swirling around in it


End file.
